


Linked Hearts! Pretty Cure!

by PrincessHuney



Category: Pretty Cure Fanseries, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHuney/pseuds/PrincessHuney
Summary: On the day of the Rainbow Festival the Kingdom of Sky is attacked. Huney Kane must flee from their home and find the legendary Pretty Cure. They end up at the Kingdom of Light, also known as Earth. They then meet some humans DJ Solace and Jay Freeman. Can these three unlikely heroes defeat the Shadow Corps? Find out on Linked Hearts! Pretty Cure!





	1. Episode 1

_A Falling Star! Can Lucky Do This?_

 

(A glorious kingdom full of bright colors and the people of village smiling all around.Today is the day of the Rainbow Festival in the Sky Kingdom. It is a very special day for the royal child Huney. In more ways than one)

 Walking through the quiet halls has never been this stressful before. But if they get caught by the royal guards, they would be in a whole lot of trouble. No matter what this is the year, Huney swore that they would see the festival and all it has to offer.

“If I can just get past those two, I can go out and see everything before the festival starts!” Huney said, talking to themselves.

All of a sudden they felt a hand on their shoulder and stopped dead in their tracks. They look behind them and see two figures. One in a dark green hood where you can see silver curls spilling over one shoulder, Her dark gray eyes seemed to be full of wisdom. She had a long green dress with a part starting on the left hip, and pants so she could run, without worry of anything being seen. The other had an orange ponytail that reached down to his middle back, his eyes were a golden color and his pupils were sharp like a cats. He wore a yellow shirt, that had short sleeves and a V like split down the back and a pair orange shorts. Both had a circular device in the middle of their chest with two different colored hearts. One was Yellow and the other was dark green

“Eeeeeeh!?!?” Huney yelled “OWL, AND GLOW! How did you find me?”

“We knew you would try to sneak out, you do this every year Huney. Did you really think it would work this year?” the yellow one, Glow said.

“Your Majesty you know it’s dangerous to go outside, even if it is the night of the festival. And frankly your majesty, what are you wearing? What if your mother saw you like this?” inquired the other, Owl.

Huney’s bright green eyes were full of disappointment as they looked down at what they were wearing. Their pointed ears almost appeared to flatten down, like a cat’s would. Staring down at the dark purple shirt dotted with a silver star design, and pink shorts. Owl touches one of their long blonde pigtails and sighs.

“What ? This is how the villagers dress I just wanted to blend in.” Huney shrugs.

“Well yes that is how the villagers dress, not how a royal dresses.” Glow says pointing at Huneys chest “Which you happen to be.” 

Huney pouts, “I know but I really wanted to join the festival, instead of just watch from afar.”

“We know your majesty-” starts Owl, “But you’re not the only one who never gets to join the festival. You can’t be selfish.” Finishes Glow

“Now go change into your Royal clothes~piipii. Before your mother sees you~piipii.” another voice  says coming from behind.

The trio turns and see the royal fairy Pirou. A dark blue penguin(though somehow she can fly)wearing a yellow hat and pink  bow on top of her head. She also has a white spot in the middle of her chest, with a triangular symbol, each point of the triangle had a different colored circle. The top one is purple,the left one is red, and the right one is green.

“All right Pirou. I know, I know.” Huney sighs “ I’ll see you all in the throne room, just in time for the ceremony OK?”

They start walking towards their bedroom to go change leaving the other three behind. Knowing that they all are looking at them with worry. But what does it matter a royal can have selfish thoughts from time to time! They all could have gone together! Glow and Owl are always working trying to protect them and they deserve a break too.Just because those two are Pretty Cure doesn’t mean they can’t relax sometimes.

Huney enters their bedroom. When the shut the door they sit down and pull their knees to their chest. 

“I just wish that i could leave the castle grounds, at least once.” they say as they start crying.

 

_Op plays: Linking Our Hands. Precure GO!_

 

(Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Shadows, where the Queen of Despair, Thana reigns. Which is a dark and awful place. The kingdom has been “Collecting” the other kingdoms stealing away all emotions. There used to be 7 kingdoms bright and full of life, now only 2 remain to be conquered. Plus they somehow have managed to corrupt the Pretty Cure, making their powers of light turn dark and evil. There used to be hundreds of Cures now only 2 remain) 

A dark figure enters a room appearing to be in a dark blue top with a waterfall-like skirt. The face appears to be shark-like. They kneel in front of the throne. Which sits a giant woman all dressed in black, her pale skin shines in all of the darkness. Her hair is a dark gold with a pure black crown sitting on top.

“My Queen Thana,” the figure paused awaiting for Thana to respond. Who nodded her approval, so the shark woman continues. “Do you believe it is wise to set your army without its commander?" 

Thana looks down at the figure,her eyes narrowing in anger. “YOU DARE QUESTION ME!” Thana screamed “You seem to forget yourself, Oceanus. It is I who rules and commands here, not you.” 

“My apologies, I just don’t understand why I am not in charge of the forces. You made me captain for a reason, did you not?” Asked Oceanus, her voice is still clear and strong. 

Thana sits there for a moment as the silence stews. Letting her rage cool down “I have another mission for you, my loyal captain.” cupping her hand underneath Oceanus’ chin. “I need you to defeat and recruit the Pretty Cure.”

“Of course my Queen.” as she speaks Oceanus vanishes.

 

_Eyecatch 1:Three hands linked together as the camera pans up Huney, Dj, and Jay are smiling at eachother. Still holding hands they run forward a few feet, and they see a large field full of flowers. They lay down on the grass still smiling at one-another._

_Eyecatch 2:Pirou transforming into a book, a backpack, and a key. Finally she becomes a human and Huney walks up and gives her a hug. Pirou looks angry and blushing, but hugs them back with a smile on her face._

 

(Back in the Sky Kingdom, a dark storm was brewing.) 

The wind blew so wildly it started to blow away most of the fair. Lightning struck the ground ten times, each spot it hit a dark spot started blooming on the ground. As it started to spread, beings made of shadows started to emerge. Once they formed they appeared to look like black marble statue with a white visor on. They started to attack the townspeople, chaos was everywhere. Buildings were toppling as the ground shook. A fire started in the middle of the city, where the statue of the Queen stood. 

Five people were floating in the sky, watching the events occur. One had yellow hair in a high ponytail and dark skin, they wore a gray dress with a black lightning pattern. Her eyes were pure black with yellow irises. Another had red hair worn in long pigtails that curl at the end, he had glowing copper-like skin his eyes were also black with red irises. He wore a yellow suit where the edges appeared burnt. Another one was smaller than the others she had a light purple side ponytail, she wore a white shirt and a dark purple skirt. Her eyes were black with lavender irises. An extremely tall girl with a light green afro with dead flowers in it and dark skin. She wore a pale green shirt and matching pants with a black rose pattern.Her eyes were also black, but her irises were pink. Another boy with a pink side bun and his eyes were black with gold irises. He wore dark pink pants and a light pink short dress.

The purple one spoke up “Hey Pyrrha, are we just watching the darklings fight? Or are we gonna make a Shade soon?” 

“No Mara, we have to wait for Oceanus to handle the Pretty Cure before we can summon the despair from these villagers’ hearts. And once we do, we won’t be making a simple Shade, Queen Thana wants another Ink Golem. Right Bela?” said the red one, Pyrrha.

The tall girl, Bela spoke “Yes that is correct, but Queen Thana never said we couldn’t have a little fun. Now did she, Cesaro?” 

“I don’t believe she did, and we do have a little destructive bird right here. Isn’t that right Ba’al?.” The pink boy, Cesaro said while grinning. He slung his arm around the shoulder of the gray one, Ba’al.

Ba’al sighed, “Don’t touch me, and I don’t care what you four do. My task here is done, I summoned the Darklings and now I’m going home.” As they spoke Ba’al disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

“Awww, there goes the life of the party. Does that mean we have to leave too?” whined Mara. 

“Of course not our orders are to stay until the Pretty Cure  are apprehended, then while Queen Thana will try to find the door to the Kingdom of Light and then we start the war there.” Stated Bela, “So while we wait for the doors to open, we can go have fun.”

The four people look at each other, all with an evil grin on their faces. Pyrrha started a fire around the castle so no one could get in or out. Bela floated down into a meadow where citizens were fleeing to, and she drained the life out of all the plants. Cesaro shot a few arrows at the buildings, and as each arrow struck they blew up. While Mara stayed in the sky drawing a magic circle in the air, as she finished a dark blast hit the roads and a crater appeared. 

As the chaos was happening not a single person was hurt. Most of the civilians were on their knees looking gray and emotionless. A dark vapor floated into the sky coming from the people. Around their feet was a crystal encasing them. Some of them were even entirely encased in the crystal. Only a few were still running trying to hold onto the small light of hope that the Pretty Cure are on their way to help.

(Back in the castle) 

There were so many explosions outside, Huney ran to the window to see what was going on. THERE WAS FIRE EVERYWHERE! They dashed towards their bedroom door. Running in the halls was forbidden but there is an emergency. And someone needs to find a way to stop it! 

As Huney ran, they thought to themselves “What is going on out there? What happened to the festival? Where are Owl and Glow? They’re probably protecting the queen, I have to get to the throne room right away” Huney has never run this fast before in their life, their lungs were burning from the effort. They’re not even halfway there yet- wait is that Pirou screaming?

It’s going to divert some time but maybe Pirou can find Owl and Glow? As I turn down the hallway there is a terrifying sight.Glow was fighting a woman in blue-wait is that a shark head!?! Wait where is Owl? I keep looking around and i see her, my heart stops. Owl is on her knees slumped down, a dark shadow is bubbling off of her. Everything about her has gotten darker. Her skin is still pale, but her dark green hood is almost black and her hair is a dark gray to. Pirou is floating around screaming at her to “hold onto the light in her heart” and “will your intelligence be beaten this easily?” I don’t understand what that means. 

Suddenly Glow Shouts, “Pretty Cure Firefly Blade!” A long yellow sword appeared in his hands, it appeared to be made of pure light. The shark lady didn’t even flinch as Glow started to slash at her. Then she just backhands Glow so hard, he flies into the wall and it leaves a hole. Glow falls headfirst out of the wall, as he turns his head to look at Owl he sees me. Terror hits his face so hard, I have never seen him look like that.

“Huney, run.” He said “Go find Queen Alina, Pirou please leave with them. You’ll be safe. I’ll distract her take these and RUN!” 

He tosses me two circular devices with two hearts on it one yellow, the other gray. Though it’s more like one heart, for the fact that the gray heart is almost gone. I have no idea what these are or how they are important but I can’t just run, I have to do something.

“Huney, come on he said run~piipii! We have to go before the matters get worse~piipii!” Pirou was shouting 

“GO!” Glow yelled as he attacked the shark lady. I turned on my heels and ran with Pirou following behind me.

If Huney would have stayed behind they would have seen Owls shadow envelop her, a dark gray light shined and Owl had changed. Now a woman in a long dark green dress stood in her place, the sleeves looked like feathers and were floor length. She also wore a white mask, that looked like a bird face with a beak. Her silver curls waved down to just above her waist. Owl was gone and the shark woman was way to happy about it, she moved past Glow, shoving him aside and stood next to the stranger

“My name is Oceanus, welcome dear sister. Are you ready to serve the dark ruler of despair, Queen Thana?” The shark lady, Oceanus asked.

“I will serve under her as is my duty. My name is Suzaku, the dark wings of doom.” She stated.

Glows heart sunk and a shadow started to bubble off of him now. His voice breaks down almost into sobs as he asks, “What did you do Owl? What happened to my OWL!?”

Oceanus turns towards him a smirk on her lips. “Me? I did nothing to this Owl, Suzaku was born from the darkness in her heart.” she stated, “Her intelligence had a pitiful and weak resolve, unlike your bravery. Although I see that is beginning to fall as well.”

Glow tried to rush at the women but his feet were stuck. He looked down and noticed the same dark crystal that had held owl was no covering his legs. He was scared, his heart was no longer shining as it once had. All light was leaving as was his bravery. He couldn’t defend himself like this. Soon he too would be gone a new person would stand where he was now, someone dark. The final Pretty Cure will fall and no one could stand up to Queen Thana.

“As long as Huney was free, they might be able to find new hearts worthy of the light.” Glow shouted at the two women. A small light shone from the center of his chest.

Oceanus started to chuckle. “A new brother will soon be here, Alina will fall and Skyris will finally be mine.” her laughter was loud now. “And you're betting the last shred of your hope on a child? You are more foolish than i thought.”

She walked to stand next to Glow putting a hand to his chest. Her hand sank through the flesh as she grasped his heart. “Darkness, burst forth.” she whispered. A shadow burst forth as She pulled her hand away. Glow tried to scream but the crystal quickly covered his remaining flesh. A darkness pulsed almost like a heartbeat, when suddenly the shadows swallowed him whole and a dark yellow light shone through the hall. Now stood a man in a black crop top with a dark gold jacket. His pants were black as well with red lines. His hair was a burnt orange and short with a spiky ponytail barely reaching his neck.

“Are you ready to serve Queen Thana brother.” Both Oceanus and Suzaku asked.

The man did a salute, and spoke “Of course I will serve my queen! For I am Sombra, the shadow of destruction.”

Oceanus put her arms around both of them with a smile on her face. “Come siblings.” she ordered. “Let us go home, for our job is done and we shall celebrate!” as she finished her sentence all three vanished from the hall.

Huney was still running, to where they did not know anymore. They couldn’t see through the tears as they fell down their face. At least Pirou was there to push tell them when to turn. But Huney couldn’t run anymore, they collapsed trying to catch their breath.

“Your majesty our enemies can’t be too far behind we have to keep going~piipii. We have to find the Queen she can send us to the next Pretty Cure~piipii.” Pirou said, though it sounded as if she was holding back tears.

“How do you know if my mom can find another Pretty Cure? Glow and Owl are gone! There is no other Pretty Cure, they were finally wiped out.” Huney said

“Not true my young royal, for you have the last two remaining Heartful Pacts~piipii. As long as we have those the Pretty Cure will still exist~piipii.” She said flying down to be closer to the teen. “Now chin up,and remember-”

“A heart never fails to shine as long as you have hope..” They finished. If either had paid attention, they would have noticed a purple light, shining very briefly in Huney’s green eyes.  Huney stood up and started walking down the hall once more. It won’t be much longer until they reached the throne room. Huney finally reached the large marble doors to the throne room. A girl in a dress with long hair was carved, and engraved in gold on both sides of the door. She was the original Pretty Cure, Cure Shine according to legend. Huney gripped both handles and pushed forward, as the doors opened a horrifying scene was unfolding.

A women dressed in black was fighting against their mom, Queen Alina. She didn’t really look like the queen though. Usually Alina wore a silver crown with blue jewels on top of her wavy golden hair. Her dress had sleeves with frills at the end and was a gorgeous pink. But whoever this look-alike was had pure white hair three braids each ending in a blue color. She had a gold hairpin on the left side right next to her pointed ear. She wore a white top with gold accents, and her skirt was short which was also gold and white. Huney had know idea who the women in black was. Her dress had a short skirt, her sleeves were cut close and tight on her arms. Her golden hair had a low ponytail and somehow her crown is staying on her head, even though she was doing flips to avoid being hit.

“Queen Thana leave this place, you will never find the door you seek.” The Alina look-alike said in a commanding voice. “No matter what you try I will stop you!”

“Has it been awhile since you were last in a fight Cure Stardust?” Thana spoke coldly, arching her brow. “You seem a tad rusty.”

“I’m the one who is rusty? Really?” She asked, chuckling “You are the one out of breath Thana, and I’m just stalling. Anytime soon the Pretty Cure will walk through and the three of us will beat you.”

Thana starts laughing it rings throughout the entire room. The fight stops as Cure Stardust stares at her and Huney feel chills run down their spine. They have never been so scared and sad at the same time.

The laugh slowly stops and Thana speaks “Your Pretty Cure have been apprehended and joined my ranks a few minutes ago. Once we’re done there will be a celebration of my new children.”

Stardust clenches her fist, “You stole my kingdom and hurt my citizens. You took my child’s best friends away from them. Then you made them join your army, the Twilight Corps.”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Huney interrupted “You not only hurt my people, you also took away the only family I have ever known!  Now you are hurting my mother! You won’t get away with this!” Tears are falling down their face.Their voice was all scratchy from crying for so long. Thana and Stardust both turn to them. Stardust looks at them with both concern and fear on her face, while Thana just looked unamused. She walks towards them, They want to run but their feet are frozen to the ground.

As Thana is just a step away Stardust shouts, “Pretty Cure! Stardust Thunder!” A bolt of pure white light struck Thana, and struck her into a wall far away from me. “Pretty Cure! Galactic Ring!” Stardust yelled as she flung her arms forward. As she did so golden rings burst forth and wrapped themselves around Thana. Stardust was in front of Huney and wrapped her arms around me, as if she was trying to hug them.

“I am so proud of you Huney, my one and only. You are the light of my heart” she said. My mother was the only one to ever call me that. “Mom? When did you become a Pretty Cure?” I asked

“I promise to explain everything later my light. But those rings won’t hold her for long. Perchance do you have Pirou with you?” Its that moment that Pirou finally leaves her hiding place from behind the throne. I had no idea when she ran away, but I’m kind of glad she is here now.

“What can i help you with my queen?~piipii” As Pirou spoke she started to glow, the light turned into a human shape, that knelt down in front of Alina, a popping sound was made and there was a person there. She had Pirou’s yellow hat with a pink bow, she had blue fluffy hair that curled around her face. She wore a long white dress that had long sleeves, which ended in a yellow colored stripe. She also wore a pink belt around her waist and her triangle emblem was sitting at her chest.

“I do not need my priestess, I need the key to the door of light.” Answered Stardust. Pirou nodded and started to shine again. This time the light went to a small bubble shape, and with another pop a key appeared. It was a dark blue metallic key and at the end was her triangle emblem. As the key fell Stardust caught it. She passes it to me with a sad smile on her face.

“My light, it is time for you to leave the only home you have ever known.” she spoke tears falling even as she smiles. “I am so excited for you the new adventures you will have and your new friends and I- I won’t be there. I will have to be here to make sure she,” Stardust points at the hole Thana made. “Doesn’t follow through the door. So as hard as it is to part just remember this is not goodbye, this is until next time. Never let your heart fail my light. My Huney, my one and only child. I will love you forever and for always.” Her voice was breaking into sobs, but she still wiped the tears from Huney’s face before saying, “Now go. Before she breaks loose.”

Huney hugged Alina once more whispering one last “I love you too, never let your heart fail.” They turned and ran but a bright purple glow flashed quickly. Huney stood at the back of the throne, they inserted the key. Once they did the back disappeared and a large opening was there where multicolored lights swirled. They took one last look back at saw their mother standing strong with her back turned away, not trying to shed anymore tears. Huney stepped through the portal and the throne turned back to normal. A loud scream rang throughout the castle and then the sound of breaking glass.

Thana reappeared in the throne room and she was livid. Her rage bubbled from her skin, her normally silver eyes were a blood red. While Stardust walked towards her throne calmly with her hands folded in front of her. She sat at her throne and looked at Thana as if she was a fly and a simple nuisance.

“Just because she took the key with her stops nothing! “Thana screamed, “My Twilight Corps can still get to Earth and once they collect enough despair I can go through the door! Since there are no Pretty Cure there nothing can stop me!”

Stardust arches her brow, “You forget yourself in your rage Thana, my CHILD Huney took the Heartful Pacts with them. The Pretty Cure will return.” Thana starts laughing, she does it so loudly it could be probably heard throughout the entire city. Even over the destruction, the cries of the Shades, and the screams of the few remaining citizens.

“Two really? Two Pretty Cure are going to stop me. Even if your daughter-” she starts

“Huney is not my daughter, they are my child and you will use they/them pronouns when speaking about them.” She interrupted. “You may continue and I am sorry for my rude behaviour.”

Thana, shocked by the civility she was speechless. After a moment of silence, she spoke, “Alright? They will never be able to find the Pretty Cure before my Corps can stop them.”

“You would be surprised at what miracles can be found. Especially in the Kingdom of Light.” She spoke clearly

“Whatever you say Queen Alina.” Walking towards the queen she continued talking. “Soon after I beat you, the Light Kingdom will be mine in a matter of moments.”

Chuckling Stardust spoke, “You forgot the rule about the portal, Only one person can go through without the key. So you should pick wisely.”

Thana stopped moving standing in front of Stardust smirking, she thrust her hand forward at the cures chest. But it was struck back by a light. She stared down at the legendary warrior more enraged than before.

“What is going on here?!” She shouted, “I should be able to grasp your heart and pump it with darkness! Your hope is dying along with your home! How are you doing this?!”

“Spreading the light of happiness! I am Cure Stardust! My light still shines because I am happy that my child got away from you.” As she spoke a clear and blue crystal spread around her. It stopped as one tear fell with a smile on her face, Queen Alina was now entombed on her own throne.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” As she screamed, the sound waves broke all the glass in the castle. “Cesaro, come to my side.” In a flash of light the pink boy was in the room, kneeling with his fist to the ground.

“What can i do for you Queen Thana,” he asked

“I need you to do me one small and simple task,” as she spoke Thana summoned her dark throne right in front of Queen Alina’s. “I need you to grab Prince or Princess Huney, I’m not sure which. And bring them to me, make sure to grab the fairy that is with them. THEN destroy the last remaining Heartful Pacts before anyone on that forsaken planet becomes a Pretty Cure.”

“Yes my Queen.” Cesaro stood and walked to the back of the throne and put his hand on the door. It opened with a disgusting brown light and he walked through.

Walking through the light Huney had no idea where they were going. Suddenly the light fell out from underneath of them and Huney started to plummet. Huney was screaming as miles of green came closer. Suddenly two arms wrapped around Huney’s shoulders, a blinding light was shining behind them and then there was a pop. There were straps around their arms and there was a strange sound, as their descent started to slow . Huney opened their eyes and turned their head to the left, they saw a large blue wing flap down and then up. As the wings continued flapping the ground started to get closer. Finally Huney’s feet reached the earth and they collapsed on their knees. Another light started to shine behind them and a pop. Pirou flew in front of Huney.

“Your majesty~piipii,” The fairy shouted. “We have to find the Pretty cure before they can follow us~piipii.”

The royal child wrapped the bird in a hug, “Pirou how did you do that? With the wings? And the-and the-and uh.” They lost their train of thought and trailed off.

“Huney, you need to listen to me~piipii, we need to find someone that can be a Pretty Cure before the Shadow Corps find us~piipii. We must leave quickly, why are you running~piipii? What are you doing~piipii? HUNEY! ~PIIPII!”

“Pirou its outside! I’ve never been outside before!” Huney giggled happier than they have ever been. Pirou just flew in place unsure what to do. The child lost their country and their mother. Plus this is their first time outside of the castle and the kingdom. Might as well let them have a little fun. For a brief moment a purple sparkle trailed behind Huney, Pirou closed her eyes and when she opened them the sparkle was gone. Huney stopped briefly when they saw other people.

“Pirou what are these beings? They look like Skylians, except their ears aren’t like ours?” Huney pointed at their ears.

“These are humans and they are the residents of the kingdom of light~piipii.” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Ooooh. Can I meet one?”

“You will have to, we need to find two humans take on the roles of the Pretty Cure~piipii.”

Huney started laughing, “I’m gonna make a bunch of friends!” Running towards the group of people, when suddenly the sky became dark and the people slumped over. There was flash of pink light and a man was there. He had a pink side bun with black streaks, he also wore a short pink dress with dark pink pants.

“Hey little one, why aren’t you asleep?” he asked with a grin, “Everyone else did and my magic has never failed before. Oh well, we’ll figure that out later, why don’t you come with me little one?”

“I’m gonna go ahead and say no.” Huney said while backing away.

“Where do you think your going? I never said you could leave.”

“Pirou can you do the wings thing please?”

“I’m sorry~piipii. I have used to much magic today~piipii.”

“Then we run!” Both pirou and Huney started running but they were surrounded by an army of Darklings.

“Ya see little one, there is no escape, just like these people can’t escape their despair.” As Cesaro spoke a dark shadowy mist started to emit from the people sleeping on the ground. Huney looked around them, so many people were having their joy stolen from them. They couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I won’t forgive you.” Huney mumbled

“What was that “I’ll come quietly”? Because it better be.”

“I won’t forgive YOU!” They started yelling. “Give these humans their happiness back now! My heart will never fail to the likes of you!”

A bright beam of light started to shine from their chest. From their heart a circular object with a purple heart on it appeared. Huney caught it and looked at it kind of confused. While Cesaro looked at it with a mix of bemusement.

“It’s a new Heartful Pact~piipii. Huney your a Pretty Cure~piipii.” She said excitedly. “You have to transform~piipii.”

“How exactly do I do that?”

“Yeah How exactly does the inexperienced child transform, hm?”

“The pact will know~piipii. Say what comes to your heart~piipii.”

“Ok.” They open the pact and look in the mirror, they then trace a heart on the glass and say. “Pretty Cure! Light link startup!” A star appeared in the mirror and they held it up to the sky.

A ray of purple light came down from the sky, enveloping Huney. Inside of the light Huney stood there as they were now floating at the top of the beam. They were now wearing a white shirt and shorts. They started falling down and as they did two yellow stars landed on their feet, purple shoes with yellow stars appeared. Also white socks with yellow frills. Then another pair of stars fell on top of their their hands, now a pair of purple arm warmers with yellow frills. Another pair of stars fell on their waist, a yellow band and a purple skirt appeared.one more star fell on their head where it glowed purple and grew longer. Their hair was now a long purple braid with a yellow ombre. Their feet touched the ground and they caught the Heartful pact out of midair. They placed it on their chest where a yellow bow and a purple shirt with frilly sleeves appeared. Lastly a sparkly yellow chiffon appeared at the back of their skirt.

“The sparkling star, full of joy! Cure Lucky!” They announced with a dramatic pose. “Wow I became a Pretty Cure, I look adorable!” Lucky twirled around giggling and then remembered that there was an army surrounding them. “Pirou what do I do?”

“Attack~piipii”

With the first step a yellow light surrounded their feet. Suddenly they were running faster than they ever had before. Lucky ran into the darklings and knocked a cleared a section of the gray beings. With a smile Lucky started to run in a circle, knocking all of the darklings. Once all of them were knocked over they sunk into the ground. Lucky stopped with their hands on their hips and a smirk on their face, staring straight at Cesaro.

“Is that all you got Cure Lucky,” He said mockingly. “I doubt that weak power will work against a Shade.”

“There is no Shade, now let those people go!”

“There isn’t a Shade, yet.” Cesaro walks to a person who had falling asleep while reading at the park. “You are the lucky winner kid! You’re the saddest person here.” He said while laughing. He plunged his hand into their chest, “Pumped full of despair, appear Shade!”

The shadow surrounded the kid enveloping them in a dark cocoon. It hatched and a monster that looked like a giant book with eyes appeared. The cover had a black heart on it, underneath the monster was a black jewel with a heart in it.

“You deal with the kid, I’m gonna head home. Make sure to bring them back to Queen Thana for me.” Cesaro left in a flash of light.

“Pirou what do I do?”

“You have to purify it~piipii.”

“How, by running over it?” Lucky kept dodging the Shade while trying to talk at the same time.

“That won’t work~piipii. You need to gather light into your heart, then you’ll know what to do~piipii.”

Lucky jumped and with a flip kicked the shade on the top. Then spun and kicked it in the side, the shade fell over. It quickly stood up and punched Lucky, they went flying and crashed far away. They started running but as they got closer they jumped up really high. Under their feet star shaped platforms. They were now above the shade and started spinning, turning into a drill. They landed on the shade and it formed its own crater.

“Purify it while it’s down~piipii!”

Lucky put both of their arms towards their chest. Yellow lights started to come from all the people and the sky. The light turned purple and surrounded their right hand. 

As they pointed out a finger and traced a star saying, “Pretty Cure! Lucky Shot!”

The star erupted from their finger and blasted the monster. It was then trapped in a star and spoke softly “Joyful..” The shade disappeared as did all of the damage. The only things left were the sleeping people and the black crystal. 

“What do I do now Pirou?” 

“You have to purify the heart crystal~piipii” 

Lucky grabbed the dark gem, “Now what.” 

“Your heart will now~piipii” 

Lucky nodded and brought the gem close. 

They then whispered, “Your heart will never fail you again, for I will share some light.” 

Lucky kissed it and the gem changed to purple, then split in two. The heart flew back into the person the girl who was reading. One half of the gem turned into a jewelry box, while the other shrunk into a small purple gem. The gem then went inside the box and once it did the darkness left. People started to wake up, in a flash Lucky changed back. They grabbed Pirou and started walking away. 

“You did such a good job~piipii. I’m proud of you~piipii!” 

“Thanks Pirou, but where do we go?”

“Oh the embassy should be around here somewhere~piipii. The portal should have brought us near it~piipii.” 

The duo continued walking until Huney stepped through a path with two wisteria trees at the front. Once they did a house appeared it was a normal size, but the door had the Skyris symbol of two hands surrounding a heart. 

“Is this the place?” 

“Yes~piipii! Let’s go inside and rest~piipii!” 

Huney opened the door and walked inside.

_ED theme plays: The Heartful Shuffle_  

_Next Time on Linked Hearts! Pretty Cure_

_Pirou: We have to find the other Pretty Cure~piipii_

_Huney: Ok lets go!_

_DJ: Hey i saw what you did yesterday, it was pretty cool. Can I help?_

_Huney: Yes!_

_Pirou: We don’t even know if they’re a Pretty Cure yet._

_Huney: Who cares? They stayed awake, and saw me fight!_   


_A warm and sunny smile! Cure Soleil bursts forth!_  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Warm and Sunny Smile! Cure Soleil Bursts Forth!

“Huney you need to wake up~piipii!”

Huney just rolled over and mumbled something incoherent. The pigtailed child didn’t sleep well on the floor. After the fight yesterday, and the long search for the embassy they walked through the door and crashed. It was a fitful sleep full of nightmares, but it was sleep nonetheless.

“Wake up~piipii!” The penguin then crashed into Huney’s head. Emerald green eyes shot open.

“What the heck Pirou?” They lift their head up rubbing their forehead, a red mark was starting to appear. “Did you have to hit me so hard?”

“I’m sorry your highness~piipii. But you refused to wake up~piipii, and we have to find the other Pretty Cure~piipii.” The blonde side-eyed the bird a little irritatedly, they just sighed and stood up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Huney and Pirou looked at each other to shocked to move.

“Hey I saw you at the park yesterday,” A voice yelled. “After the fight you walked in here, and I just wanted to talk to you.”

Crouching down,  “Pirou what do we do?” Huney whispered.

“I don’t know~piipii, no one but us should be able to see this house~piipii. Unless after years of desertion the charm wore off~piipii. So just seeing us enter broke the illusion~piipii.”

“Hey, uh I never knew there was a house here before. The park is super close to my house so just walk down the main path and my house is the second one, on the right.” The stranger started to walk away.

Before they got to far Huney yelled, “Hey! Wait just one minute!”

“What are you doing~piipii”

“Well they already saw us so might as well see what they want, right?”

“WAIT~PIIPII!” Huney had already grabbed the doorknob and turned. They pulled open the door and saw the most beautiful person. They were taller than Huney, with dark skin and warm dark pink eyes. They had a fiery red afro with one curl falling over their face. They wore a pink shirt with two wavy lines on one side, their shorts were orange with yellow spikes. They also wore black and red shoes, but what Huney noticed most was their smile. It was bright and gentle, it put Huney at ease and calmed them down.

The stranger grinned wider and spoke in a friendly tone, “ Hi I’m DJ Solace, it’s nice to meetcha!”

 

_ Op plays: Linking Our Hands. Precure GO! _

 

Huney looked at them a little shocked, finally they spoke “Um hi? Nice to meet you too, I’m Huney Kane. Would you like to come in?” Huney opened the door further, suddenly there was a bright light and pop.

 

“Uuuh… What was that?” DJ asked

 

“Come on in, I’m sure it was just Pirou.”

 

“Who is Pirou?’

 

“That would be me.” Both teens turned to the source of the voice. They both saw a woman with short dark blue hair, that was mostly hidden under a yellow hat, and a pink bow. She wore a white shirt with yellow overall straps, that ended in a yellow skirt. A pink sash was wrapped around her waist. She also wore dark blue shoes with pink bows.

 

“DJ was it?” She walked over to the person in question, extending her hand. “I am Huney’s caretaker, Pirou. Nice to meet you.”

 

DJ shook her hand with a bright smile on their face. “Nice to meet you to!”

 

Huney stood there their mouth wide open in shock. “Pirou why aren’t you saying ‘piipii’?”

 

“Piipii?” DJ asked quizzically.

 

Pirou cleared her throat before speaking, “People don’t say things like that Huney, as you know because we are humans.”

 

DJ and Huney looked at each other, both of them with an eyebrow raised. There were at least two minutes of silence DJ spoke up

.

“...Yeah Because these-” Pointing at Huney’s ears, “-are totally human, and no offence I saw you as a penguin yesterday.” Pirou stared coldly at the red head. Pirou opened her mouth when suddenly there was a loud growl throughout the room. Two pairs of eyes looked at a blushing Huney, who was holding onto their stomach.

“Heh heh sorry, I haven’t eaten in…” Trailing off Huney brought their hand close to their chin thinking hard. “Breakfast before the festival? Maybe?”

“Your Highness how could you not tell me that you have not eaten~piipii!!” Pirou shoved DJ away and held onto the blonde brushing their bangs away from their face, almost motherly. “Here your bow, a royal can never look disheveled.” Pirou pins their bangs to the side with a lavender bow. “Now let’s find you some food.”

“I highly doubt that there is any food in this old-WAIT you’re royalty!?” DJ shrieked in surprise.

 

“Um.. We’ll explain everything later, first do you know a anywhere we can eat?” 

 

“Oh yeah definitely. We can go to my place, It’s a half restaurant/half house kinda. It’s fun I can’t work yet but my older sister can, so thats a great thing for my mom. But yeah, it has really good food and since we’re technically friends you can eat there for cheap.”

 

“Pirou do we have any human money?”

 

“Most of our gold coins turned into human dollars when we entered this world.”

 

“So yeah, we can pay lets go!”

 

Huney wrapped their right arm around DJ’s and their left around Pirou’s. The three of them walked out the door and started the walk to Dj’s home.

 

Queen Thana was surrounded by destruction.  Castle walls and buildings were now just floating rubble. The shadows of who the people once were, were now floating around doing nothing. There was a mighty roar in the distance, probably from the new Ink Golem. After her rampage had ended she finally gathered all of the despair and created one. It had formed the shape of a pure black lion with the tail and legs of a crocodile, plus a dark purple heart in the center of its head. 

 

“Ba’al! Come to me! I need you!” Thana’s voice boomed throughout the world. With the sound of thunder rang, a girl in a gray dress was kneeling on the ground. “Lift your head my child.” Ba’al looked up as Thana brought her hand to the others’ cheek. “I have a task for you.”

 

“Whatever you wish my queen, I am your sword to strike at your will.”

“My ever faithful Ba’al, I need you to destroy this ‘Cure Lucky’ before the gain any more heart shards. And make sure to stick around, unlike that idiot Cesaro.”

 

“I would never question you my queen, but is it wise for the humans to know that we’re back? It may make more Pretty Cure, or even worse give them hope. So wouldn’t the other magic twin do a better job than me?”

 

“I want them to know, plus Mara is otherwise occupied. You know that I can’t let a failure like that go… unpunished.”

 

“Of course my lady, I will take my leave.” There was another boom of thunder, and Ba’al was gone. 

 

With a flick of her hands, Thana conjured a mirror with dark purple glass. She looked out in slight amusement at the scene in the glass. It was Cesaro surrounded by black shards of crystal as lightning danced. With each strike his skin pulsed, the shadow shards were made of pure despair, his sister was there watching to make sure he wouldn’t turn into a Shade himself. Thana cackled wickedly as Cesaro’s evil tendencies grew. Soon he would be the perfect soldier again.

 

_ Eyecatch 1:Three hands linked together as the camera pans up Huney, DJ, and Jay are smiling at each other. Still holding hands they run forward a few feet, and they see a large field full of flowers. They lay down on the grass still smiling at one-another. _

 

_ Eyecatch 2:Pirou transforming into a book, a backpack, and a key. Finally she becomes a human and Huney walks up and gives her a hug. Pirou looks angry and blushing, but hugs them back with a smile on her face. _

The trio finally made it to DJ’s home, it was loud and bustling. There were at least twenty people in the room. Most sat three to a table.

 

“Mama! I’m home, AND I brought a new friend” DJ yelled over the noise and a woman stepped out of the kitchen. She had dark red hair that fell down in curls almost reaching her waist. She wore a pink bandanna to keep her bangs out of her face, though one strand curled in front of her face. She also had a pink apron tied around their waist.

“Alright so three of the usuals? Or do they wanna look at the menu- Dorian! Darren! Stop running throughout the restaurant, you’re bothering the customers.” DJ’s mother yelled at two young boys, both had dark red hair. One wore it in an afro with a single strand, the other had it spiked up also with one strand falling down. “Sorry sweetie, where was I?”

 

“It’s ok mama , these two are new in town so the menu will be great. We’ll be sitting at the usual booth ok?”

 

Their mother smiled warmly and the entire room felt like a home, “That would be fine, go find Dana for me?”

 

“Yeah sure, mama. I’ll just sit them down first and then go find my sister.” DJ smiled before walking Huney and Pirou, towards a corner booth. “I’ll be right back, in five minutes tops. Look at the menu, and if you see anything you like you can tell Dana when she gets here.” Dj walked off but stopped after five steps and did a quick turn. “Oh and if the double dorks bother you tell me, I know how to deal with them.” With a small wave and a smile, DJ walked out the front door leaving the other two alone.

 

“Dana! Hey Dana! Where are ya sis? Mama is a little busy and could use your help.” Dj went to the backyard where there was a treehouse. “Dana! Are you up there?”

 

“No?” A voice called from the tree. “I’m comin’ up ok? So scootch over.” DJ started to go up the ladder and crawled through the small door at the top. There was a tall woman with dark red short curly hair, that she wore in a bun with one strand falling in front of her face. She was wearing a yellow apron and a white shirt, with blue jeans.

 

“Whats wrong sis?”

 

With a sigh Dana said, “There was this cute girl today, so I flirted a little ya’ know? She flirted back, but her friends I think? Came and sat down and I called her ‘cutie’ when I gave her the dessert she ordered. Her friends laughed and ridiculed me, so I just left and came up here.”   
  


Grabbing their sister into a hug, “Kids can be mean sometimes, well not really kids but adults can be mean to” DJ said comfortingly, “Don’t let it get to your head ok sis? You never said she laughed at you. So who knows, she could be down there waiting to apologize for her friend’s shitty behaviour. I’m gonna tell mama to give you five more minutes, but come down soon? I want you to meet the friend I met today.”   
  


Dana smiled, it was warm and kind before she spoke, “Thanks DJ, you’re such a good lil’ sibling. I’ll be down soon.” DJ went down the ladder, jogged back to the front their home going back through the door. 

 

Huney was kind of freaking out while Pirou appeared to be on the edge of screaming. Dorian and Darren were practically on top of the blonde.

 

“Hey your freckles are really pretty. Where did you get them?”

“Why are your ears so pointy?”

 

“Why is your hair blonde?”  
  
“How did meet DJ?”

 

“I like your bow.”

 

“Why does your shirt have stars on it?”

 

“Is this lady your mom?”

“She can’t be, she’s suuuuuuper old. Dummy.”

 

“I’m not dumb, you’re a dummy.”

 

Poor Huney was looking extremely uncomfortable, while the twins kept berating them with questions. Pirou was a few seconds from snapping. But she was too nice to do that to a complete strangers kids.

 

“HEY!” DJ shouted, both pairs of heads swiveled. Dorian’s face full of fear, while Darren had an evil smirk. “If you two don’t leave them alone, I will personally throw both of you in an ice filled bath.” The spiky haired one ran up the stairs. While his twin walked calmly to the kitchen.

 

He then yelled “MAMA! DJ threatened me!”   
  


“I don’t care! Go to your room and stop bothering the customers! Before I throw you in an ice bath!” The woman yelled. Suddenly there was another pair of footsteps running up the stairs.

 

“I am so sorry about them, are you two ready to order?”

 

“Uh…” Huney trailed off looking uncomfortable, and looked at Pirou with pleading eyes.

 

Pirou sighed before explaining, “Huney hasn’t mastered the english language yet, well at least reading it. They do know a few key phrases.”  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, uh the chicken penne is always good.”

 

With a small gracious smile Huney said, “Whatever that is I’ll have that, please?” 

 

“I guess I will have the salmon, with a side salad.

 

“Alright.” Standing up from their chair, DJ started walking to the kitchen once more. “I’ll put your- OH! Anything to drink?”  
  
“I’ll have a water, thank you.” Pirou answered coldly.

 

“Do you have any tea? Because if you do, can I please have a cup of tea?” Huney answered more comfortably,at least more than before.

 

“Alright that’ll be coming right up here soon. Mama! I have some orders for you!” They walked into the kitchen and came back five minutes and sat down with a worried smile on their face.

 

Dana finally found the courage to come back to the ground, though sadly still a little embarrassed. She never made it far before a crack of thunder boomed near her. She turned around and someone in a gray dress with black lightning, stood on top of the wooden table. Their black and yellow eyes were full of boredom. Dana thought they was beautiful yet terrifying. 

 

The stranger cleared their throat before speaking, “Poor, poor child. Heartbroken and embarrassed all in the same moment. Would you like me to help you?” The stranger walked towards Dana slowly. With every step the grass turned black, and the air filled with static. Cupping Dana’s cheek they said, “My name is Ba’al, and I would really appreciate it, if you let me help you.”

 

Dana swallowed hard, “Help me with what?”

 

“To cure their the pain in your heart.” They brought their other hand to the center of Dana’s chest. “You will no longer feel sad or angry. Just. Let. Me. Help. You.” Ba’al whispered extremely close to Dana’s ear.

 

A few tears fell down Dana’s cheeks before whispering. “Yes, please. Take all the pain away, please.” Ba’al smirked before plunging into Dana’s chest, gripping her heart. “Pumped full of despair! Come out! Shade!”

 

The other three were still in the restaurant, DJ and Pirou were staring in horror as Huney was in the middle of their thirteenth dessert. They looked at each other both thinking, how can that small body eat that much cake? Meanwhile Huney sat humming happily to themselves. 

 

“So…” DJ begun, waiting for Huney to show they were listening. Green eyes looked up, Huney swallowed and looked back. “What is exactly going on?”   
  


“What do mean?”

 

“HUNEY!”

 

“What Pirou? They asked a question and I need them to clarify, so I can answer them.”

 

“But why? They can’t possibly be of any help to us.”   
  


“How would you know? You haven’t even given them a chance yet, now. Be. Quiet.” Huney ordered, and Pirou glared but kept her mouth shut. “Would you like to clarify?”

 

“Uuuh sure. What exactly is Pretty Cure? Oh! How did you two get here, I thought the worlds were closed off a long time ago?”

 

“Ok, first question. The Pretty Cure are legendary warriors of old. Not much is known about them. Except they are only chosen in time of need. The six colors/elements match their corresponding kingdoms. Pink is for the kingdom of light, which you call Earth. While yellow or green is for the Kingdom of Sky, which I am from is also known as Skylis. I’m not going to list most of the kingdoms right now, it would take way too long.” Huney took a sip of their tea before they continue. “We got here through a door, I’m not 100% sure how it happened.”

 

“I do.” Pirou mumbled angrily. 

 

“Can you please explain it then. Also I’m sorry for ordering you around, I was a little agitated.”

 

“It’s fine. Now DJ, after the last war all of the world’s agreed to close themselves off from one another. They thought they would be safe if darkness ever peeked its ugly head again. Queen Alina thought that was stupid, and kept a small door in the castle. Which could only be opened by me.”

 

“Wait, the last war was like 150 years ago-”

 

“How was my mother alive back then.”

 

“Wait your mother is a queen? So that makes you what princess?”

 

“Yes she is queen, but I am the royal child. I don’t use gendered pronouns they make me uncomfortable.”

 

“Same as me!”

 

“Will you both be quiet!” Pirou yelled irritatedly, “Can I finish?” both teens nodded. “Queen Alina believed the Shadow Corps would find a way to destroy all worlds, whether there was a portal or not. So the only way for them to get to earth is to gather enough despair shards, to open the door. Or use me.”

 

The three continued chatting at the table. Talk of the war or the Pretty Cure had ended. So now both teens were talking about their worlds. Pirou would tell DJ, some amazing details from Skylis’ history.

 

Suddenly a large crash took out an entire wall of the house.

 

People started screaming and running through the door. Most got out, the only people left were DJ, Huney, and Pirou. One of which turned back into a penguin. The monster came through the hole in the wall. This one was more human, dark purple with a black apron. The center had a black heart, and it was holding a silver tray.

 

“Huney you need to transform~piipii! Right now~piipii!”

 

“Got it!” Grabbing the Heartful Pact, they shouted. “Pretty Cure! Light link startup!” A star appeared in the mirror and they held it up to the sky. There was a purple beam of light and it disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. 

 

“The sparkling star, full of joy! Cure Lucky!” Making a final pose, they started running towards the Shade. But they weren’t quick enough the Shade smacked them, and they were flung into a wall. They ran at it again this time when the monster swung its fist, Lucky jumped over the arm and spun doing an upward kick into the monster’s jaw. It took a few staggering steps back. Lucky jumped again and did a swinging kick, but the Shade blocked it with the serving tray. Then with its other hand punched Lucky out of the building.

 

“SHAAADE!” The monster roared before running out of the building, knocking a larger hole than what Lucky did. Lucky was able to stand up before getting knocked again by the serving tray. They landed on their feet so hard it left tracks in the dirts. The next time the Shade attacked there was a star in front shielding Lucky. But it just continued to slam on the star. One hit after the other intl it shattered. The shade then hit Lucky, they flew and rammed their back into a tree. There was a cry of pain and Lucky’s transformation broke. All that remained at the base of the tree was Huney, who was struggling to get up.

 

DJ and Pirou were standing on the sidelines, and neither one looked happy. Both of them started going to Huney but DJ made first. Throwing their arms up to protect them, DJ stood defiantly against the Shade. Once again the monster raised its arm, but before it struck,

 

Ba’al yelled, “STOP!” The Shade stops its movements. “Why are you protecting a stranger?”

 

“But their not a stranger!” DJ yelled back, “I may have only known them for a day, Huney is my friend! And their important to me.”

 

Ba’al cracked a smile, but it quickly vanished. “You are going to risk your life for this weak and useless royal? Really how naive, can you be?”

 

“They are not useless~piipii! Huney can sew like nobody I’ve ever seen~piipii.”

 

“And eat more sweets than should be possible for a person their size! It gives me hope, that maybe our friendship can continue to grow.” The box from yesterday appeared out of nowhere and one of the Heartful Pacts flew out of it. It spun in front of DJ with a faint pink fire surrounding it.

 

“Hah, I was right Pirou.” Huney said through the pain

 

“Don’t talk right now~piipii.” The fairy said almost motherly, “DJ grab the Heartfull Pact~piipii. Say the words that come from your heart and you should be able to transform!!”

 

“I don’t understand but I’ll try!” DJ grabbed the pact and opened it up. They drew a heart on the glass and looked in the mirror. “Pretty Cure! Light link! Start up!” A red beam shone from the sky, completely covering DJ.

 

They were falling from the top of the beam, wearing a white shirt and shorts. Fire bloomed on their hands forming two pink suns, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Pink fire bloomed on their ankles, forming two pink sons on a pair of black boots. The fire continues to travel up their legs, when it dispersed they were wearing red pants. On their right hip was a pink sun, with pink frills and two pink belts wrapping around their left. DJ’s head suddenly caught on fire as well, it was fluffy and long. Starting as the same red as before, with the ends were pink. Their hair also wrapped itself into a bow up top. They finally landed and grabbed the Heartful Pact in midair. Placing it on the right side of their chest a final pink sun bloomed, with pink and white frills wrapping around their left shoulder. 

 

The beam of light dispersed and D. was standing alone, before declaring “A warm and sunny hope! Cure Soleil!” A final pink flame exploded as they made a dramatic pose. They stood there and Ba’al could see a flame of anger behind their pink eyes.

 

“Let go of my sister! Now!” The blonde villain smirked, they then floated down to the ground.

 

“A child of hope, it’s going to be fun to crush you.” With a snap of her fingers the Shade slammed its silver tray into Soleil, but it just stopped the minute it made contact. Soleil drew back their arm and punched the tray, both it and the Shade flew back from the force. They then wrapped both arms around a tree and swung it like a baseball bat. Once it made contact the monster flew back several feet. Soleil leapt up and flames shot out from their feet, They shot up a few feet hovering right above the monster and shot straight down. Before the Shade could get up, they landed a punch on the monster. It was pummeled into the earth. Soliel shot out from the crater they had made and stood a few feet away.

 

“Pirou what do I do?”

 

“Feel it in your heart, and it will come to you~piipii.” Soleil took a deep breath. Pink lights start to float from the people and the trees. DJ brought their hand over the compact, the pink light gathered there and turned red.

 

While drawing a circle Soleil shouted, “Pretty Cure!” The circle became pink and red fire, as Soleil grabbed the fire with both hands. “Soleil inferno!” They shot with both hands out and fire spun from them, and wrapped itself around the Shade. 

 

A pillar of fire formed as the Shade spoke in whisper. “Hopeful…” It disappeared leaving behind a black crystal with a heart inside of it.

 

“Uhhh...now what do I do” Soleil asked looking at Pirou and Huney.

 

Ba’al spoke first, “You do nothing.” They grabbed the crystal and broke it in half. The other three looked horrified as the heart fell to the ground. Ba’al turned around and started walking.

 

“WAIT!”

 

The villain turned around once more, and got punched in the face by Soleil. They dropped the crystal and before they could pick it up, Soleil punched them again. That final punch sent Ba’al flying, but they stopped themselves from hitting the ground.

 

Soleil picked up both halves and their hair waved behind them like a fire. “Leave.”

 

With a sigh Ba’al landed on both feet and brushed off their dress. “I left you her heart, can I at least keep the shards?”

 

“NO!”

 

“It’s the least you owe me after bruising my face. Queen Thana will not be pleased. And I would really prefer not to hurt you.”

 

“Well I would really enjoy hurting you.” Soleil cracked their knuckles, and then curled them into fists.

 

But before Soleil could even flinch Ba’al was at their side. With a smirk on the villain's face, and a swift kick to Soleils face, the red hero was sent flying. Suddenly thunder shook the sky as lightning struck several times at once. Fire burst forth and swirled around Cure Soleil. 

 

“You can’t strike me down!” Soliel yelled as fire continued to burn around them. Ba’al started to look less amused, and more angry. The blonde brought her left hand up and when she brought it down a large bolt of lightning fell, hitting Soleil. They gathered the electricity changing the black electricity, and it changed to a pink fire.

 

Holding the fire close, they brought it to their heart. “Pretty Cure!” SHouting to the heavens, the fire blazed as the shot out their hands. “Soleil! INFERNO!” The flames attacked Ba’al, wrapping around her and she screamed in agony. The fire died away, and Ba’al was still standing. Their skirt was burnt as was most of their top. They did not look happy.

 

“That will be the last time you hit me, now the shards.” They held out their hand, reaching towards Soleil.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Soleil shouted in disbelief. “I will never hand over these shards!” Bringing the the two pieces and the heart close to them, they whisper “Your heart won’t dim, for I’ll share some fire with you.” Ba’al screamed as Soleil kissed the heart, and a flame erupted in their hands. Both shards became one small pink gem and flew off, along with the heart. The heart went back inside of Dana who woke up, and all the damage was reversed.

 

Ba’al was so angry, that they looked like they were about to explode. Before they could do anything, there was a shout. “Pretty Cure! Lucky Shot!” A purple star flew right in front of the villain. Instead of attacking they took a deep breath and brushed their hair out of their face.

 

“You may have one this time Cure Soleil, but you will not be so lucky next time!” ba’al shouted before disappearing.

 

“You did it!” Cure Lucky reappeared and had wrapped Soleil in a hug. “I knew you were a Cure, I just knew it!”

 

Pirou also turned back into a human, “You two must leave before the transformation wears off!” Grabbing ahold of Lucky’s hand Soleil pulled them to the backyard. There was a pop sound and both teens were back in their normal clothes. Sitting in an exhausted pile both of them were breathing heavily.

 

“Hey.” There was a voice, “DJ, are you dead? Can I have your stuff?”

 

“Dana, most of my stuff is your old stuff.”

 

“Oh yeah! Hey, is that your ‘new friend’ you wanted to show me.”

 

“Maybe later, right now we need to sleep. Actually, I think Huney might be asleep.” Shifting up, they saw that the blonde was indeed asleep. Both Dana and DJ picked them up and carried them up the stairs.

 

“Hey can you tell Mama that Huney is staying over?”

 

“Of course I will do you want me to tell their mother?”

 

“Nah, I’ll tell Pirou. Just go help mama, because I’m also going to bed.”

 

Dana chuckled and ruffled DJ’s hair. “Have a good night kiddo.” She opened the room in DJ’s room. Which still had the bunk bed from when they slept in the same room. Putting Huney on the bottom bunk as DJ climbed into the top bunk. Dana crept out of the room. Pirou flew in through the window and sat down next to Huney. With a sigh she too fell asleep.

 

_ ED theme plays: The Heartful Shuffle _

 

_ Next time on Linked Hearts! Precure! _

 

_ DJ: I have one more week until school starts. _

 

_ Huney: And we have one more Pretty Cure to find! _

_ Pirou: You two think you can do it~piipii? _

 

_ Huney: Of course we can! Right DJ? _

 

_ DJ: Yeah! _

 

_ Jay: Is that a talking penguin? _

 

_ The other three:EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!?!?! _

 

_ A Mysterious New Arrival _

_ Cure Aura Rises to the Occasion _


	3. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long(at least I think it did). I hope you enjoy this installment though. And if you want to see some of the characters and how they look, check out the official tumblr! 
> 
> linkedheartsprecure.tumblr.com

In the ruins of the Kingdom of Sky, Thana sat at her throne. She stared at the entombed Queen Alina, she had a look of minor irritation. With a flick of her wrist a dark beam shot forward. It bounced off and blew another hole in a wall. It had been a few weeks since she last sent a general out. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt like Ba’al did. It seems the Pretty Cure are just another thorn in her side.

 

Thana sighed, before she shouted. “Phyrra! Come to me!” There was a wisp of smoke that changed into a man in a yellow suit with burnt edges. His hair was red in curly pigtails, he was kneeling in front of the throne. “I have a mission for you, my loyal soldier.”

 

Before Phyrra could utter a word a loud boom of thunder shook the room. Ba’al blasted the doors open, limping into the room. Their skin was still burned, their face was twisted and red with rage.

 

“My queen, please give me another chance!” The blonde yelled, “I want another chance to destroy the Pretty Cure!” by the end their voice was almost begging. Thana looked down at the yellow general, with a look of pity and maybe sympathy. With a snap of her fingers Ba’al was sitting on Thana’s lap, their face turned pink and they looked up in surprise.

 

Thana nuzzled them closely, “I know you want revenge, but you are not yet healed. You can relish in the fact that Pyrrha, will destroy them ok?.” Ba’al pouted, but nuzzled their face into Thana’s chest. “Now Pyrrha.”

 

He saluted her shouting, “Yes! My queen!”

 

“Please go destroy the Pretty Cure, and I hope you do not fail me.”

 

“Yes! My queen!” A fire started and as it towered over him, he vanished

 

“Why does he have to be so loud.” Thana just chuckled at the blonde's remark, and patted Ba’al’s head.

 

DJ bursts through the door of the embassy, shocking the only residents. Sighing and throwing themselves on top of Huney.

 

Giggling Huney asked, “Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here today?”

 

“It’s the last week before school and I’ve only transformed once. ONCE!” Sitting up and throwing their arms up, “How can I call myself a legendary warrior?”

 

“What is school?!” Huney looked like stars were twinkling in their eyes.

 

“Basically prison.” The redhead said flatly

 

“Don’t be so over dramatic.~piipii” The blue fairy flew above the the two. “Your highness, school is basically like your lessons but with more people~piipii.”

 

A small and excited gasp escaped the blonde teen, “Can I go?”

 

“Absolutely not~piipi! Do you know how dangerous it would be~piipii? You have to stay near the embassy~piipii!” Huney frowned and a defeated sigh escaped them.

 

“WAIT!” DJ shouted, surprising the other two, again, “What if we find the other Pretty Cure? Shouldn’t we all be together? Plus there is only one school district in the entire city of Amber Hills-”

 

“-The other Cure must attend there!” Huney finished. 

 

Both teens looked at Pirou with pleading eyes.

 

“Fine~piipii, I’ll enroll you in-what is the school called~piipii?”

 

“Its Amber Hills High School!”

 

Pirou transformed into her human form, “So while I’m enrolling Huney, into freshman year. At this High School.”

 

“Whats a freshman?” Huney whispered.

 

DJ whispered back, “OH! It’s the first year of highschool. Same as me!”

 

Clearing her throat before continuing, “You two will be looking for the next Pretty Cure. Got it?”

 

Both of them answered simultaneously, “Yep!”

 

_ Op plays: Linking Our Hands. Precure GO! _

_ Episode 3 _

_ A Mysterious New Arrival! _

_ Cure Aura Rises to the Occasion! _

 

DJ, Huney, and Pirou walked towards the school and once Pirou went inside to sign Huney up, while the other two left to find the final Pretty Cure. 

 

“So I have some ideas on how to find our final te-where did you go?” DJ spun around and saw Huney off in the distance. The blonde teen was talking to a girl in a pale blue hijab which was pinned with a golden seashell. With a white ruffled blouse, and a long dark blue skirt. The skirt was so long that you good barely see her blue leggings. Dj ran up to the duo slightly out of breath.

 

“Oh!” Huney exclaimed in surprise, “DJ this is Sadaf Farran, she said that she ice skates!”

 

“I know who she is we’ve been in the same class since 4th grade, but it is odd to see you without your datefriend. Where’s Jay?”

 

Rolling her dark blue eyes, “Nice to see you to DJ, and Jay just went to buy us ice cream. And being the person they are, they will somehow buy two more ice cream cones without even  knowing that you two just got here.” The other two looked at each other, slightly perplexed. Until suddenly a bob of green hair, started to come closer. They were carrying four ice cream cones, two in each hand.

 

The green haired stranger walked up to Sadaf, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. They were beautiful. Their pale green hair was worn short and their bangs were worn to the left, almost hiding their golden eyes. They were wearing a pair of jeans, and a gray/green short sleeved hoodie.

 

“Hey sweetheart, DJ, and new person I don’t know. I’m Jay Freeman, I would shake your hand but my hands are full.” Jay beamed at the other three. The smile took Huney’s breath away.

 

There was a short pause before Huney piped up, “Oh! I’m Huney Kane, it’s very nice to meet you!”

 

“I see you brought extras, I’ll take mine.” Sadaf reaches and grabs the green ice cream.

 

With a small chuckle from Jay, “I grabbed green tea your favorite. Uuuhh DJ, you like Rocky Road right?” DJ nodded, returning Jay’s smile before grabbing the cone. “And Huney, right? Would you like strawberry? Or lemon sorbet?”

 

Blinking twice and arching their brow, “I have two questions.”

 

DJ and Sadaf looked at one another. Then Jay spoke, “Go ahead!”

 

“What is ‘ice cream’? And what is a strawberry?” there was a short pause, as Huney was deep in thought. “Oh! I have a third question. What is lemon sorbet?”

 

Before any other word were said DJ interjected before any of the others could ask any questions, “Huney is from a different country. And is still learning english. So there are probably different words in their country.”

 

“Oh! Then take the strawberry, I got lemon for myself anyway!” Jay handed the blonde teen the pink cone. Huney looked at it, extremely perplexed. They saw three other licking the frozen treat. They tentatively licked theirs. The moment the ice cream touched their tongue, a small excited gasp escaped them.

 

“It tastes like the Skylian sweet puff! Just colder!” Their green eyes had that starry eyed look again. Everyone stopped for a moment, panic was hidden behind DJ’s eyes. The redhead was about to speak before Pirou walked up to the group.

 

“Huney it looks you are needed at the school, in order to be transferred.” Tiredly Pirou wrapped her arms around the shorter ones shoulders, heaving a sigh she laid her head on top of theirs.

Sadaf raised her brow before asking, “Uh. who are you?”

 

Pirou’s eyes shot open aware of the other two teens, she practically jumped away from Huney with a blush on her cheeks. “Oh! I’m sorry, my name is Pirou. I’m Huney’s guardian while in America.” 

 

Jay looked a little surprised at the new intruder, but the smiled nonetheless. “Huney I can’t believe you’re going to our school!”

 

“Where else would they go?” Sadaf said, rolling her eyes. They golden eyed teen chuckled looking a little embarrassed.

 

The blonde piped up, “What does the school need me for?”

 

Pirou sighed, “A lot of things. What classes you want to take, what size uniform do you need, any sports or clubs. A bunch of stuff I really don’t understand.”

 

“Hey, why don’t I come with you guys to help the transfer? I can make sure we’re in the same classes and everything!” Pirou smiled at DJ, “Thank you, that would be great.” Huney, DJ, and Pirou started walking away from the other two.

 

“Hey!” Huney spun around with their hands behind their back. Jay and Sadaf looked at them. “If you guys wanna meet up later that would be cool! We can meet at my place it’s right over there!” The other two turned their heads towards where the finger was pointing. Seeing two wisteria trees, and in the distance a house. Before either of them could say anything, the other three had disappeared. 

 

Jay and Sadaf looked at one another, before the hijab wearing teen spoke. “Well this was an interesting date.”

 

The other chuckled, “That’s an understatement to say the least. At least we made a new friend today!” 

 

“When was the last time we had a transfer student?”

 

“It was you silly. Fourth grade.” Jay said while wrapping their arms around Sadaf’s shoulders.

 

“Exactly, so how weird is it that we’re getting another one almost five years later? AND lives in an old house that we’ve never seen before.”

 

“You’re just being paranoid. Silly goose.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Sadaf blushed while checking her phone. “Shoot! I have to go it’s almost three.” Giving Jay a quick peck on the cheek, she started walking away.

 

“I’ll talk to you later sweetheart!” Jay yelled at Sadaf with a smile on their face. The wind blew harshly, and to anyone who bother to look, they would have sworn that the wind turned green around Jay. 

 

“I LOVE YOU!” Jay called after Sadaf, she turned around with a blush on her cheeks cupping her hands at her mouth she shouted back, “I LOVE YOU TOO!

 

As she started to walk away again, Jay headed to the path Huney pointed to earlier. With a smile on their face, they walked through the arches made by the trees. And they started to walk around the house, looking at all the flowers everywhere.

 

Huney and Dj were taking a tour while Pirou went home. She got tired trying to hold her human form for so long.

 

“So this is the Library and right around here should be...locker..134! Right here!” With a flourish DJ raised both their arms towards the door. “And since the principal gave the key to unlock it!” Dj looked at Huney and both of them smiled at eachother.

 

Giggling Huney wrapped their arms around DJ, practically tackling the taller teen to the ground. “I’m a highschool student!”

 

“Well you will be once school starts.” DJ wrapped their arms around Huney’s middle. 

 

Suddenly there was a crash separating the two teens. Huney fell to the floor and when they looked up to see the culprit.

 

It was a girl, she was chubby. With light orange hair, worn in pigtails that spilled over her shoulders. She had bright purple glasses, which her dark skin made pop. She had a white and green striped shirt with a lavender skirt. She had a brown belt with a purple flower pin on the side. Her violet eyes were crying, as the two looked at each other for a moment. She ran, heading to the doors.

 

DJ called after her, “Maybelle! Wait!”

 

Huney and DJ looked at eachother nodding they both shot to their feet. And started running after her. 

 

“Huney you’re running too fast!” DJ called after the smaller teen. Huney spun on their heels grabbed DJ’s wrists and pulled them forward. “How does someone so small run so fast?” DJ muttered under their breath

 

After a several minutes of shouting her name the two ended up back in the park, and gave up on trying to find her.

 

“Do you know her?” Huney asked breathlessly.

 

DJ shot up, “N-not r-really! W-why do you ask!?” They were waving their hands around violently, refusing to meet huney’s eyes. Their dark skin got darker as a blush dusted thier cheeks

 

Huneys eyes had a dark glint to them as a grin broke on their face. “Oh really?” Dj felt a cold chill go down their spine. “I don’t think you’re telling me the truth DJ.”

 

The blush got darker, and they stuttered their response, “Fine I like her ok!? Are you happy now?”

 

“Yep!” with a sly smile and a giggle Huney started to walk towards the embassy. “Are you coming or what!?” DJ followed Huney once they passed the wisteria trees, a view unseen by others is revealed. The entire field was nothing but wild flowers, some Dj recognize others Huney knew. It seemed earth and Skylian flowers grew around the area.

 

“Hey Pirou were back!” Huney opened the double doors, and DJ walked in behind them. Neither thought to shut the door.

 

“Hey Huney, DJ~piipii! There is a pot of tea in the kitchen~piipii.”

 

“Holy shit!” A voice came from outside, “Is that a that a talking penguin?!”

 

The other three screamed, Huney leapt into DJ’s arms wrapping one leg on the shoulder of the taller teen.

 

_ Eyecatch 1:Three hands linked together as the camera pans up Huney, Dj, and Jay are smiling at eachother. Still holding hands they run forward a few feet, and they see a large field full of flowers. They lay down on the grass still smiling at one-another. _

 

_ Eyecatch 2:Pirou transforming into a book, a backpack, and a key. Finally she becomes a human and Huney walks up and gives her a hug. Pirou looks angry and blushing, but hugs them back with a smile on her face. _

“I am so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” The voice spoke as the other three turned and saw that the voice belonged to Jay. Huney unwrapped themselves from DJ, once their feet hit the ground they all took a deep breath.

 

Everyone sat down on the couch, while pirou was sitting on Huney’s lap. And Jay was all alone, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. The green haired teen squirmed under the three pairs of eyes.

 

“Sorry, after Sadaf left to go home, I was bored and wanted to talk to Huney more. So I walked to the house and started looking at all of the flowers, and just sorta waited.”

 

“Waited for what?~piipii!” The fairy interjected flying in front of Jay angrily.

 

“For Huney to get home?” Jay looked at Huney with a pleading eyes, but the other was hiding their laughter behind their hand.

 

“What do you know~piipii? Who sent you~piipii? Are you here to hurt Huney?~piipii Answer m-” Huney wrapped one hand around Pirou’s beak, the other on top of her head, petting her softly.

 

“Pirou calm down, Jay isn’t here to hurt me. They just want to be friends ok?”

 

“Yeah Pirou, Jay is about as harmless as a butterfly.” DJ sat up and shot Jay a grin. Jay’s mind was still reeling. Being interrogated by a penguin will do that to a person.

 

Huney picked up their cup of tea, taking a sip before asking, “Do you have any questions for us?”

 

“How can that penguin-”

 

“I AM A FAIRY~piipii!”

 

“Shush it’s rude to interrupt!” Waiting for the fairy to calm down, Huney nodded to Jay to continue.

 

“Well that answers the first question, what is this place?”

 

“This is the Skylian embassy, it’s sort of-um, it’s sort of a hiding place for me and Pirou.”

 

“What are you two running from?”

 

“The Shadow Corps.” Huney shrunk in on themselves, somehow becoming smaller.

 

“Remember the Pretty Cure wars we learned about in history?” Dj spoke up

 

“A little bit, why?”

 

“Basically the bad guys from back then are back, and they are after Huney.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They’re trying to destroy all of the world's~piipii. Especially this one~piipii. And those two-” she pointed at Huney and DJ, “Are the only ones that can stop them~piipii.” The room suddenly got quiet. The four of them sat in silence for awhile. HUney smiled at Jay, trying to lighten the mood. Sadly a scream tore through the embassy from outside.

 

Everyone ran out as they saw a man whose skin shining like copper. His yellow suit had sleeves that looked burnt. At the end of his arms he was holding a girl with orange hair and purple glasses.

 

“Maybelle!” DJ yelled, “Put her down!”

 

Their cries fell onto deaf ears. The man looked at Maybelle, slowly raising his other hand. He jabbed it into her chest. As her scream rang forth a shadow pulsed, causing the people in the area to slump on the ground as darkness came off of them. He pulled his hand out of her chest, her heart was pulled out with it. 

 

“Pumped full of despair!” The darkness gathered around the the heart, encasing it in a black jewel. “Come forth Shade!” 

 

The gem flew in the air and a dark poisonous light exploded forth. At first it appeared almost human, until its hands became black bouquets. The head formed into a venus flytrap, and it’s legs took the shape of black and dark purple roots.

 

“SHAAAAAAAAADE!” the creature screamed with a deafening cry. The man backed away with an evil grin on his face.

 

“Have fun my pet.” The monster started to move forward trying to figure out how to move its several root-like legs. It didn’t get to far before two voices yelled in harmony.

 

“Pretty Cure! Light link!” A purple and red beam shot from the hands of Huney and DJ. When the lights disappeared they has changed forms.

 

“Twinkling stars full of joy!” Moving their hands to make a star in the air, “Cure Lucky!” They ended their speech with both hands, and one leg up. Lights dance around them, sparkling like stars.

 

“A warm and sunny hope!” Grinning as they punched and kicked the air, fire bursting forth. “Cure Soleil!” They brought both hands close to the center of their bodies and then thrusted them up. When they brought both of them up, a large fire burst behind them.

 

“There seems to be something missing right?” Soleil said.

 

“Yeah, I feel like we need a team catchphrase or something.” Lucky turned to the other, both pondering.

 

“You two can do that later~piipii!” Pirou shouted from the sidelines “Right now you have to make sure it doesn’t make it to the city~piipii!”

 

They cures looked at eachother nodding in unison, “Right!”

 

They both darted in the opposite direction of the other. Soleil got close to the shade and grabbed a couple of its roots. And threw it behind them. As the monster flew through the air, Lucky was on a star platform. The Shade’s roots tried to grab at the ground, anytime it tried Lucky would cut them off with one of their platforms. Finally it landed in the pond a few miles away.

 

Lucky jumped off of their platform and punched the face of the monster. They kept darting around, creating a ring of stars to run around, trying to make the monster dizzy. The Shade brought one of its bouquet-like arms up and broke the platform that Lucky was running on, forcing the purple Cure into the water.

 

Soleil was finally at the edge of the pond, surrounded by a few boulders. The redhead picked one up and chucked one at the Shade. The rock crashed into the side of its head. 

 

“Woohoo! Good shot Soleil!” Lucky dragged themselves out of the water, with a wide smile on their face.

 

Soleil threw another rock, “Thanks!” 

 

The red cure threw one more rock at the shade, but this time one of its arms knocked it out of the air. Sadly the remaining boulders were too small to do any real damage. 

 

“Hey I have an idea, throw me!”

 

Soleil’s head snapped to look at the purple haired cure, “What?!”   
  


“Throw me, I can concentrate my magic to the bottom of my feet, and the when i land I can hit the Shade with a ‘lucky Shot’.”

 

“Do you really think that will work?!”  Both of the cures turned to look at Jay, who had gotten closer to the pond without anyones notice. They were standing behind a tree, holding onto Pirou.

 

Cure Lucky shrugged while saying “Probably.”

 

“If they wanna try it, who am I to stop them.” Soleil grabbed onto both of Lucky’s arms, as they started to spin. Lucky’s feet started to lift off the ground, until finally Soleil let go. Lucky flew towards the Shade,

 

“Pretty Cure!” A purple light started to shine at Lucky’s feet, “Lucky-” The Shade had chomped on Lucky out of midair. A blast hit the inside of the monster, as one side of its head ballooned cartoonishly.

 

“Let Lucky go!” Soleil dashed forward, staying at the edge of the water.

 

“Pretty Cure!” A red light floated to Soleil’s hands as, “Soleil! FIRE!” A pink and red flame erupted from their hands, hitting the roots burning most of them away. But quickly they grew back wrapping themselves around Soleil, before they too were thrown into the monster’s mouth.

 

Both Jay and Pirou stood behind the tree as the monster slowly rose from the pond, crawling towards the city once again.

 

“What do we do~piipii? The Pretty Cure have been beaten~piipii.” The small fairy was shivering in rage. There was silence while the Shade slowly moved towards the city. Then a loud and garish laugh roared through the park.

 

“See Queen Thana! You should have sent me first!” Pyrrha laughed even louder. “I beat the legendary warriors, when all others failed!”

 

“Shut up!” Jay walked out from behind the tree, with their hands on their hips. Pirou flew right next to them. “You don’t get to badmouth them, you big bully!”

 

“Oh? And who might you be?”

 

“I’m Jay Freeman, and I won’t let you talk about those two like that!”

 

“Well before i encase you in your worst nightmares, I’ll tell you my name. I am Pyrrha, the fire that destroys all!” His laughter roared once more, “I am Queen Thana’s most loyal soldier!”

 

“So?”

 

“What?” Taken aback, Pyrrha looked at the green haired teen in shock.

 

“Is that supposed to impress me? Ooooh, I’m some evil guy. I take orders because I can’t think for myself. I’m soooo scary.” 

 

“What are you doing~piipii?!” the fairy whispered sharply, “you are going to make him mad~piipii!”

 

“That’s the idea.”

 

“Shade stop!” The monster stopped and turned slowly, “Bring me that human!”

 

“Shaaade!” It started to come towards the duo.

 

“I hope you have an idea~piipii!”

 

“I actually didn’t think I would get this far.” The green haired teen admitted sheepishly.

 

“WHAT!?~piipii!”

 

While both of them thought about a plan, a shadow loomed over them. The shade raised one of it’s arms, the flowers turned into thorny vines. The vines fell down, as Jay grabbed Pirou and curled up into a ball. Their back took the hit.

 

“What are you doing~piipii!” She yelled trying to get the teen to release her.

 

“I’m not going to let him hurt you!” they cried out pain as the vines fell on their back once again.

 

“Good shade, whip them into the perfect soldier!” As the vines continued to hit Jay, they tried to speak through gritted teeth.

 

With a sigh Phyrra raised one of his arms, “Shade hold it a moment, i think they’re begging me to release them from the pain.” He walked over to the huddling teen. And spoke with a grin, “What is it you said child?”

 

“Go fuck yourself!” As Jay spoke, they punched Phyrra in the face. “I won’t fall so easily to you!” They stood up defiantly. 

 

“Why you-” Phyrra brought his fist close to the teens face, but before it could make contact a strong wind forced the  soldier to fly back.

 

The teen was slack jawed as a circular object with a purple and red heart floated in front of them.

 

“It’s a Heartful Pact~piipii! Grab it and say the words that come to your heart~piipii!” Pirou was flying around wildly, “Quickly~piipii!”

 

“I don’t really understand, but I’ll try!” Grabbing the heartful pact, and seeing their reflection in the mirror. They drew a heart while saying, “Pretty Cure! Light link!” The heart turned into a smaller circle inside a larger circle. They pointed the pact towards the sky and a green beam of light covered the teen.

 

At the top of the beam, Jay started falling wearing a white shirt and shorts. As they fell a blue wind wrapped around their waist, turning into a blue ribbon with the circular symbol in the center of a bow. The wind wrapped around their legs becoming a pair of green poof shorts with blue ribbons, and bows at the end of each leg. The wind dispersed from their lags revealing white boots with green stripes on top. Blue ribbons wrapped around their ankles, and the circles were on the top of their boots. Their hands now had short white gloves, starting at the wrist to tip of their knuckles, and each hand had the same circular symbol. The wind blew their hair back, also making it grow in length and change color. Their bangs now spiked up and had green tips, the rest of their hair was teal and worn in a low ponytail, which the ends curled and were also green. As their feet touched the ground they grabbed the heartful pact out of midair, placing it on the right side of their chest. A blue ribbon wrapped around their chest and shoulder, with a bow where the pact was. Their shirt was now green and had poofy sleeves.

 

The light faded and now the newcomer stands at the ready, drawing two circles in the air they spoke, “The soaring wind of courage!” They spun around and blew a kiss, “Cure Aura!” they jumped up and landed with one arm up high and the other stretched low.

 

“Now let go of my friends or get ready for the asskicking of a lifetime? Your choice.”

 

Pyrrha’s face was red with rage as he shouted, “Shade! Attack them!”

 

The monster brought ther hand down, but Aura jumped up and shot to the sky.

 

The teen screamed as they the saw the view below them, “How did I get up so high!” They flailed their arms and legs in panic. “Somebody help me.” after a few seconds of screaming with their eyes closed. When they opened them and realized they weren’t falling.

 

“Holy shit, I can fly?!” with a grin they shot down towards the Shade, and flew into it. Knocking the monster off balance, the green cure then grabbed its roots tying them into knots. The monster lifted its arms, thorny vines attacking them.

 

“Not this time!” Grinning the flew in between each vine, none of them able to hit the teen. The teal haired cure flew up higher, then dive bombed a single punch to the shade’s face. The monster spat out Huney and Jay, both had transformed back into their normal forms.

 

“Hey are you two ok?” Aura called out to the teens. Both of which just raised an arm.

 

“Thank goodness~piipii!” Pirou called from a little further as she flew closer. 

 

The thorns tried to to attack Aura once more. This time they flew up and weaved around. The vines wrapped around each other, getting caught and snagged together.

 

“Hurry and finish it off~piipii! Before it gets loose~piipii!”

 

“Ok!” Still flying in midair, they brought their hand to where the pact was. Blue light came from the sky and the pond. As it gathered to the pact the color became green. The green light shone from their heart, “Pretty Cure!” the light travelled up their throat as Aura opened their mouth, the green light shone from inside, “Aura roar!” A green and blue twister came forth. The wind ripped the Shade into shreds. 

 

“Courageous…” It spoke softly before disappearing the only thing remaining was the heart.

 

“Where is the jewel~piipii?”

 

“Oh, I have that.” Pyrrha stood triumphantly with a black jewel in hand. “Well it has been fun. But I have no orders to attack you, so goodbye.” In a puff a smoke he was gone.

 

Aura floated down to the ground still holding onto the heart. “So what do I do?...”

 

Dj and Huney looked at Aura before saying together, “just say whatever comes to your heart.”

 

Aura looked at them before bringing the heart close to them, “May your heart shine, as i use my wind to clear the darkness.” They blew on the heart and it turned back into it’s normal color. It flew back to Maybelle. And all the destruction disappeared.

 

With a ‘pop’ the transformation ended, and Jay was standing before them, holding onto their heartful pact. Where now three hearts, purple, red, and green were on it.

 

“I’m so glad you’re one of us!” Huney wrapped Jay in a hug.

 

Dj ruffled their green hair, and grinned “You did a good job.”

 

“I’ll have to admit~piipii, the fact that you can fly will be a big help~piipii.”

 

“That’s all i get, really?”

 

“Don’t be mad at her, she’s just jealous that she was wrong. Again.”

 

“Yeah, you’ll warm up to her eventually.”

 

“Ooh! How about we start with a nice pot of tea!”

 

“And maybe a cake! To celebrate a new teammate, and my mom should have some leftovers from the lunch rush.”

 

“Yeah that sounds like a plan. Let’s go to the embassy for a paartaaay!”

 

All three of them wrapped their elbows together and started to walk back to the embassy.

 

_ ED theme plays: The Heartful Shuffle _

_ Next Time on Linked Hearts! Pretty Cure! _

 

_ Jay: So this is your first time at a school? _

_ Huney: Yep! I am so excited! _

_ DJ: Are you going to join any clubs? _

_ Huney: I don’t know what those are, but maybe! _ _   
_ _ Maybell: Could you join the flower club? Please? _

 

_ Huney’s first day of school! _

_ Can we save the flower club? _

 

_ May your heart shine for a better tomorrow! _


	4. Episode 4

Huney woke up to a pleasant smell filling the embassy. As they walked the stairs, they noticed a light coming from the kitchen. Dj was standing there wearing their school uniform and an apron. There was a small stack of pancakes and bacon on the counter, where Jay also wearing their uniform was sitting. Though Jay kept trying to sneak a piece and Dj smacked their hand away playfully.

 

“Hey Pirou, should you go wake Huney up so they can get ready for school?” Dj whispered.

 

“Maybe one of us should do i-OW!” Jay was rubbing the back of their hand. DJ gave them a stern look before flipping the pancake.

 

“Keep it down you two, their highness needs as much rest as they can get~piipii.” Pirou whispered harshly. “This is their first day of school and I want them to be as restful as possible.”

 

“Well, should I go back to bed then?” Huney turned the corner scaring the other people in the house. Dj dropped their spatula on the ground, and Jay grabbed at their chest. Holding onto their stomach, Huney burst into laughter. Everyone joined in laughing alongside them.

 

“Huney before breakfast please change into your uniform and I’ll fix your hair when your done eating~piipii.”

 

With a mock salute and spinning around flashing a peace sign they walked back from whence they came.

 

“Who taught them that~piipii?” The fairy turned to the other occupants. Jay smiled sheepishly as they raised their hand. With a sigh Pirou started to set the table.

  
  


In the throne room lightning flashed outside, from the windows black rain fell from the sky. As Queen Thana stood at her throne as her generals argued who should attack next.

 

“I should go, I have been the only one to actually succeed in bringing back a dark shard!”

 

“No! I should go, I want revenge on that Cure Soleil!”

 

“Please my queen let me go, I won’t fail you this time!”

 

A purple circle appeared under their feet and surrounded the three in a purple crystal wall. Now nobody could hear the trio as they argued. Mara stepped out from the shadows, doing a little curtsy.

 

“My queen, if i may go and get revenge for my brother. He still needs time to heal… from his last indiscretions.”

 

“Mara as much as i would love for you to go and get more despair, your brother was unsuccessful in most of his missions. Maybe he should be the one to go, you know as a last chance to succeed at something.” Thana chuckled to herself.

 

“He can’t go!” Mara shouted, then her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

 

One eyebrow raised, and Thana looked down at the purple general quizzically. “Oh? And why not?”

 

Panicking slightly, Mara started to fidget. Her hands flapping at her sides. “Um… because. Because, the despair he was being injected with is still cracking his skin! He could shatter if we let him go to earth!”

 

“Mara, I’ll be fine! You don’t have to protect me little sis.” Cesaro had broken free leaving the other two to argue, and bowed in front of Thana. “My Queen, please let me prove myself.”

 

“I will grant your request, but if you fail me this time the consequences will be great.”

 

Saluting the queen and a quick peck on the cheek from his sister, Cesaro walked behind the golden throne of Queen Alina and walked through the portal.

 

Walking out of the throne room taking one last look at the frozen queen of the sky kingdom, Mara whispered, “Please be safe, brother.”

 

_ Op plays: Linking Our Hands. Precure GO! _

_ Huney’s first day of school! _

_ Can we save the flower club? _

 

After cleaning up breakfast, grabbing their lunch boxes and backpacks the trio started to head out. All three of them wore similar uniforms, each with a white button up shirt,and a brown bow tie. Dj and Jay wore gray shorts, while Huney was in a gray skirt.

 

Jay turned around before they walked out the door, “Hey Huney do you have a backpack.”

 

“I almost forgot!” gasping in shock, they yelled, “Pirou come quick! Pack mode!”

 

“Of course~piipii!” The blue penguin flew from the kitchen, hugging the teen from behind. Light started shining from the fairies’ body. It started to change shape, with a pop the fairy was now a blue backpack, with little wings and a pink bow.

 

“I will never get tired of seeing Pirou transform, its so cool! Now we have to go it’s a 20 minute walk to school, let’s go people.” Dj held the front door open so the other two could walk out.

 

“Plus we have have to pick up Sadaf, but she lives close to the school so it’s fine!”

 

“Jay.” Dj groaned, “Do we have to? I know she’s your girlfriend and all, but she doesn’t like me or Huney.”

 

Waving off the other teen, “It will be fine! She’s just not used to you guys. Trust me by lunch time will all be friend!”

 

“I like Sadaf!” bouncing forward and turning to face the other two, Huney continued to talk while walking backwards, “She’s really pretty and maybe a little quiet, but hopefully we’ll be great friends!”

 

“Fine, but the moment she acts like she’s better than me I’m going to hang out with someone else.”

 

“Thanks for giving her a chance DJ.” As the three of them continued their walk Huney kept bouncing with every step, humming a strange song to themselves. They were walking through the heart of the town, and more kids were on the same path they were. As they came to the hill before the school, they took a left turn. Dj grabbed onto Huney’s hand so the other knew to follow them. 

Sadaf was standing at the end of a long driveway. Today she wore a similar uniform as everyone else, except her gray skirt was longer and she wore black tights plus her hijab was the same gray as her skirt.

 

“Hey Sadaf!” Jay called to the girl, waving. “And I brought some friends!”

 

“Oh! Hello you two, it was Huney right?” Sadaf looked quizzically at the three teens, “I didn’t think we would have company today.”

 

Jay rubbed the back of their neck, “Yeah well, Huney still doesn’t know their way around town yet, so DJ and I went to their home to pick them up.”  
  
“Well we will have to talk about this later.” As she started to walk ahead of the other, Jay grabbed her hand with a reassuring smile. Sadaf slowed down her walk so Jay and her would be side by side.

 

“Hey Sadaf!” She turned her head as Huney walked up to her left. “What’s this gold thing for?” Huney pointed at the gold ice skate shaped pin, that was pinned on her left collar.

 

“It’s a symbol of which club I’m in, most freshman were scouted by last years seniors. Mainly sport clubs. So you’ll see a bunch of other kids wearing pins as well.”

 

“What club is that supposed to be for?”

 

“It’s an ice skate, for ice skating club.”

 

“Whats ice skat-aah!” While asking their last question, Dj pulled the other teen to their side. Leaving Sadaf, slightly confused.

 

“Hey, what was that for?” Huney pouted, “We were getting along.”

 

“I just realized I never explained sport to you.” DJ pinched the bridge of their nose in frustration, “So me and Jay will have to do that later.”

 

“Can I finish asking Sadaf my questions?”

 

“No, because we are almost at school.”

 

“Not to interrupt you two, but isn’t that Maybelle.” Jay pointed at the girl who was by the gate. She appeared to be handing out papers to everyone that walked by.

 

Huney gasped, “DJ, isn’t she the girl from last time?”

 

A red flush travelled up DJ’s face as they stuttered, “Y-yeah.”

 

“Wait, what last time?” Jay chirped from the side.

 

“The day we met, that girl bumped into us while crying and running out of the principal’s office.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up as she asked, “Why was she crying?” Both Dj and Huney looked at each other and shrugged. Her question was answered as they got closer to the gate, they all could hear her shouts.

 

“Please! You need to join, if you don’t who will take care of the flowers!” The bespectacled girl pleaded with each student as they passed. But none of them grabbed a flier. They just walked by ignoring the girl. When the group go close to the gate, she saw them and her eyes widened. She practically ran to them, stopping right in front of Huney.

 

“Will you please join the flower club!?” She was slightly out of breath, her eyes were red and tears continued to fall down her face.

 

Huney beamed at her, you could practically see stars sparkling from their green eyes. “I would love to! DJ, Jay, would you like to join with me.” Both of them nodded along, not wanting to make the other sad. Maybelle release a loud sob and wrapped the three of them into a hug.

 

Sadaf cleared her throat, rather loudly as the four of them looked up at her. “You can discuss this club joining during lunch or break, but we have 15 minutes until our first class starts. And I would prefer to not be late on my first day of highschool.”

 

“Your right.” Maybelle wiped her eyes giving them all a smile. “I will see you all at lunch!” She then turned around and walked to the school.

 

“My first day of school is going great!” Huney skipped into the building, humming that strange tune again.

 

“Am i the only one that thinks there is something about that kid?” Sadaf asked the remaining group.

 

Dj just shrugged, “Probably. I will see you at lunch and all classes Jay.” They then walked inside, leaving the couple alone.

 

“Do they hate me?” Sadaf looked hurt, blue eyes filled with concern.

 

“No, they don’t. They just don’t know you well enough.” Jay gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a reassuring squeeze, “Now go to class, I’ll see you at lunch.” Jay rushed into the building calling out Huney’s name.

 

With a sigh Sadaf made her way inside, briefly noticing a shadow that flashed by her. She continued on as if it was nothing.

 

“Class i would like you to meet our new transfer student, Huney Kane.” The teacher sidestepped out of the doorway so Huney could walk in. They spun in front of the chalk board, flashing a peace sign by their right eye.

 

“Yes, they did it!” DJ shouted from their desk, with their fists in the air while chuckling.

 

The teacher shot them a pointed glare. Dj smiled smiled sheepishly, and sunk into their seat.

 

“Continue with your introduction, as long as there are no more interruptions.” She shot another glare at Dj, who sunk even further into their seat.

 

“Hello my name is Huney Kane.” As they introduced themselves, they drapped into a curtsey. “It is a pleasure to meet you all! I hope we can become friends!” With a smile that seemed to brighten up the entire room, everyone smiled back. 

 

“Alright, take your seat next to…” She started to trail off as she noticed a student climbing in through the window. “Miss. Valdez!” She shouted at the teen who started to lose his footing from the shock. Huney rushed forward and grabbed the newcomers hand. They pulled him into the room and they fell ontop of one another.

 

He had short and curly dirty blonde hair. He wore the same uniform as everyone else, but his gray shorts that had rips and grass stains, that were also on his untucked shirt. His left collar had a silver soccer pin. He had one eyebrow piercing and two snake bites, that flashed silver against his dark skin. The most noticeable features was his mischievous smile, and his warm brown eyes. 

 

“Mrs. French, it’s nice to see you.” The teen stood up offering a hand to Huney, who was blushing so hard, their entire face was red. Gingerly they grabbed the other’s outstretched hand. 

 

“And as I told you at the students meet-up, two weeks ago, my name is Noah Valdez. If you do have to call me by my last name, please refer to me as Mr. Valdez.” He shot a grin to the person whose hand he was holding, “And what may I call you, besides beautiful.”

 

“HAH!” With a sharp laugh Huney pushed him away. “My name is Huney.” Now it was Noah’s turn to be shocked into silence as Huney flashed him a beautiful smile.

 

“Well, well Huney if i may be so bold. You must be a prince, or at least have the beauty of one.” He shot another amused smirk.

 

Huney snorted, “Is that the line you use on all the ladies?”

 

“Sure if I wanted them, but I’m not into women myself.”

 

“Well, good news for you, I’m not either.”

 

“Oh, we have another non-binary pal in the class.”

 

The teacher cleared her throat, and both students jumped at the sound. As they turned to face her she spoke, “If you both would stop flirting and take your seats, so I could finally begin my class. As they were about to take a seat, Noah flashed Huney a wink as he went to the front of the class. Huney seat was at the back next to the window, they sat behind Dj and  to their left was Jay and Sadaf.

 

Jay leaned over to whisper, “Good job hitting on the ‘bad boy’ of the school.” While Dj gave them the thumbs up.

 

_ Eyecatch 1:Three hands linked together as the camera pans up Huney, Dj, and Jay are smiling at eachother. Still holding hands they run forward a few feet, and they see a large field full of flowers. They lay down on the grass still smiling at one-another. _

 

_ Eyecatch 2:Pirou transforming into a book, a backpack, and a key. Finally she becomes a human and Huney walks up and gives her a hug. Pirou looks angry and blushing, but hugs them back with a smile on her face. _

 

After a few more classes and introductions, it was finally lunch time. Sadaf, Dj, Jay and Huney walked outside to sit at a couple of the tables out there.

 

“I never thought i would get tired after talking to a bunch of people.” Huney sat in a chair next to DJ, and rest their head on the table.

 

“You should have slept more~piipii!” Pirou spoke up from the ground. Sadaf looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

 

Jay shot up from their seat, “Uh-Dj shouldn’t have come to your house so early~piipii! But they wouldn’t listen~piipii!” Dj brought their hand to their heart and shot Jay an offended look. Sadaf just continued to look lost. But before she could say anything more, A bob of orange hair sat down next to her.

 

Maybelle smiled sweetly, “hey everyone! I just need you guys to fill out this form and then at the end of today we can give it to the principal!” She started bouncing in her seat.

 

“Hey Maybelle, did the Seniors not scout for the flower club last year?” Sadaf asked.

 

Maybelle put down her fork as her smile became a little sadder, “Apparently the flower club was started by four girls in their freshman year. Nobody wanted to join, they scouted and begged but no one wanted to help.” 

 

“One last question and I promise I’m not trying to be mean. “Sadaf’s arms were waving wildly as she panics, “What did the flower club do?”

 

“I’ll show you!” Maybelle beamed, and the smile reached her eyes. Everyone followed her as they continued to eat and walk. Right before they reached of the end of the gym hall, there was a large white building. “I’m not allowed to have this.” she brought out a key, “So don’t tell the teachers, ok?” Everybody nodded in unison, incredibly excited. She unlocked the door, and they all followed her inside.

 

The walls were incredibly tall at least 15 feet, and the glass ceiling let a lot of light shine down. There was an entire meadow of flowers, all ranging from different colors and different types. Ivy travelled up the walls, and a couple of trees provided shade. The most amazing part was the small koi pond in the center. When walked around, it led to a large vegetable garden.

 

“How did four girls do this?” Sadaf just walked around in amazement.

 

“I’m amazed nobody wanted to help keep these plants alive.” Jay touched one of the trees.

 

Dj pointed at the koi pond, “These fish are huge! Huney are you seeing this.” They turned to see the other teen standing in place. Eyes closed, and arms outstretched with their palms facing the sky. The excited chatter stopped as purple flower petals fall from the sky, They seemed to swirl around Huney making a vortex of light. Suddenly their eyes shot open and a golden light filled the building blowing the petals everywhere else.

 

Huney turned to face the others, bright eyes filled with tears, “We have to protect their dream!” Everyone was shocked into silence, but were brought back to reality as Maybelle tackled the other to the ground.

 

“I’m so glad you understand!” 

 

At the end of the day DJ, Jay, and Huney all stood outside the principal's office, waiting for maybelle to finish talking with him.

 

“Hey Huney, we didn’t ask this earlier but what was up with those petals?” Jay asked, while they fiddled with Huney’s hair.

 

“I’m not sure. That has never really happened to me before, so I don’t know.”

 

DJ wrapped their arms around the smaller teen, “Thats ok, we’ll ask Pirou once we’ve taken care of this.” 

 

After several moments of silence as the three just stood there, Maybelle shouted, “What do you mean we can’t form the club!” with one glance the three of them opened the door and rushed inside.

 

DJ walked over to Maybelle and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered, “Its going to be alright.”

 

The principal Mr. Sephas cleared his throat, and the three intruders all smiled sheepishly, “As I was saying Miss. Kanalei, once a club has closed we can’t revive it. The rules state that. The flower club never had any new member and those four ladies graduated, so without anyone to take over it has to go. I am sorry.”

 

Huney slammed their hands on the desk, “But what about the greenhouse?! We can’t let their dream die, like that!” They shouted as tears spilled forth. “Is there no way we can save the flowers?”

 

“I am sorry Miss. Kane-”

 

“Huney, their name is Huney.” Jay had walked next to Huney, and put their hand on the others shoulder.

 

“My apologies, Huney. The building will be torn down and that space will do to a different club. There is nothing we can do.” the four students looked down at the floor solemnly. Darkness bubbled off a three of them, But Huney’s head shot back up and the shadows disappeared off of them.

 

“What if we make a new club! A club volunteering to help those who need it, no matter if they are in the school or in town. We can help them! So we can volunteer our time to work the greenhouse!” The others looked at them, their eyes were filled with determination. The all stood defiantly next to Huney, all the darkness had disappeared and all of them looked at the principal.

 

With a sigh he grabbed a piece of paper and started filling it out, “What are we going to call this club?”

 

They all looked at eachother smiling happily, grabbing at their hands, Dj was the one to speak up, “The Volunteer club!”

 

“Alright, and what do you want your pin to look like?” Mr. Sephas looked up at them.

 

“Oh!” Jay jumped excitedly shaking the other three, “Three hearts linked together, to show we care for the school, town, and students.”

 

He just made a simple, “Hmm.” and continued to write on the paper, “Now who will be the president of this club?” The four of them looked at one another.

 

“Maybelle, would you do the honors.” Huney looked at her as they poked her side.

 

She shook her head, “I can’t, this was your idea Huney.” she looked right at the principal, “Mr. Sephas, Huney Kane will be the president of the  Volunteer Club.”

 

“Alright, this form is now filled out, you are now an official club. We will have your pins in next week, the president will have to be at the club meeting on friday, and we will find you a club room by then.” The principal nodded to himself, and they all began to leave, “Miss. Kanelei, you may keep the greenhouse key.” She smiled at them man, once they shut the door they all looked at each other. Smiles spread on all of their faces, and they cheered having a little celebration.

 

“Thank you all so much for helping me, I can’t wait to be in a club with you all!” Maybelle’s lavender eyes were bright with joy.

 

DJ gave her a smile and blushed, “We are happy to help you!”

 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow, I have to tell my sister the good news! Bye everyone!” She walked out the front door, leaving the school waving behind her.

 

“Wait did we ever lock the greenhouse?” Jay looked at the other two, kind of lost.

 

With a shrug Dj said, “Maybe?”

 

Huney sighed and started walking, “We might as well and check, let’s go!” They linked their arms together and head out for the greenhouse. 

 

Once “It’s nice to see you again Pretty Cure.” A voice spoke from somewhere. “Though you have added some more kids to your ranks. Not like it matters, I will defeat you this time.” The sky darkened as the owner of the voice stepped of from behind a wall. 

 

“Cesaro!” Huney stepped forward, putting themselves in front of Jay and Dj, “What happened to you?”

 

The man didn’t look the same. His pink hair was in disarray, and his dress was in shreds. The most surprising change was the black cracks along his skin. There was an entire black chunk on his cheek.

 

“This is my fate after my defeat to you Cure Lucky.” He spat the name like it caused him physical pain. 

 

“But I never defeated you, you left after I transformed.”

 

“Which was my mistake, a mistake I will never make that mistake again.”

 

“Leave Huney alone!” Both DJ and Jay shouted, holding onto their Heartful pacts. “Let’s do it Huney.”   
  
Grabbing their own Heartful Pact, Huney joined their friends, “Pretty Cure! Light Link! Start up!” Beams of light shot through the three compacts, enveloping all of them. 

 

As the tri-colored beams twisted together raising into the sky, they were all wearing the same white shirt/pants combo. Huney, DJ, and Jay were at the top of the beam. Dj and Jay grabbed Huney’s hands in theirs. Once their hands were entwined, light shown on their hands making Huney’s arm warmers, DJ’s fingerless gloves, and Jay’s ribbons and frills. They brought their heads to the center, until all three of their foreheads were touching. Light traveled down their hair as it changed color. Huney’s became a dark purple with gradient of golden yellow, DJ’s changed to a dark red that became pink at the ends, and Jay’s gradient started as a dark teal and became pale green. They wrapped each other in a tight bear hug, as the light made their individual shirts appear. 

 

They separated as DJ and Jay grabbed Huney’s hands once more, but this time they stood back to back, DJ and Jay grabbed one another's hands. The light traveled down their legs, making Huney’s shirt and stars, DJ’s pants, sun, and belts, Jay’s shorts and bows popped from the light. Each of them let go of the other and were suspended in the air. Before their feet touched the ground, Huney’s hair became a braid, their star symbol clipped their bangs away from their face, DJ’s hair tied itself into a bow, with their sun symbol at the back of the hair bow, and Jay’s hair tied itself in a low ponytail, with their moon symbol and a bow on the left side of their head.

 

When their feet touched the ground the light shot up their legs. Huney’s heels and socks, DJ’s combat boots, and Jay’s boots appeared. Each of them grabbed their linked pacts out of midair. Huney’s placing theirs in the center of their chest, light shot out and their bow and pointed frills appear. DJ placed theirs on the right side of their chest, light wrapped around their left side and it became a white/pink frill that spilled over their right shoulder. Jay placed theirs on the right side of their chest light shot out, it wrapped around to their right in two places and above the pact in one. It became a large blue bow, with ribbon wrapping around their chest.

 

“The twinkling stars full of joy! Cure Lucky!”

 

“A warm and sunny hope! Cure Soleil!”

 

“The soaring wind of courage! Cure Aura!”

 

“Our hearts as one, we shine through the darkness! Linked Hearts! Pretty Cure!” They each take their signature pose, as multi-colored hearts shine outwards.

 

“Fine! You want to play that way!” There was a flash of light and Cesaro was right next to the greenhouse. There was a dark skinned woman, with long orange curly hair. She looked terrified as the man plunged his hand into her chest, “Pumped full of despair! Come out, Shade!” Cesaro pulled out her heart as darkness swirled around it. The monster looked like a dark purple koi fish with plant roots as it’s fins. There was a black heart on the monsters underbelly.

 

It releases a deafening roar, “SHADE!”

 

“Soleil, make sure it can’t get close to the school. Aura fly around to see if it’s roots will tangle like last time.” Lucky gave orders to their friends.

 

Cracking their knuckles Soleil said, “Got it.”

 

“Wait, what are you going to do.” Aura said with a concerned look on their face.

 

Lucky shot them a reassuring smile, “I’m going to fight Cesaro.” They all nodded and went on their missions.

 

Lucky rushed forward first. Almost immediately they were next to Cesaro. They delivered a kick to the chest, making the pink man launch backwards. The purple cure then ran after him and punched him in the face. Cesaro launched a pink arrow at lucky, blasting the cure out of their path. Cesaro launched a few more arrows, making sure they stayed far away.

 

Meanwhile, the Shade was getting attacked from both sides. Soleil was on the ground burning the roots before they could reach the school. Aura was flying around, but the roots wouldn’t tangle themselves.

 

“Soleil! Look out!” Aura flew down, kicking one of the roots before Soleil was tangled, “We have to push it back!”

 

Soleil threw a rock at the monster, trying to get it to focus on them,“I know that Aura! The question is, how?” Lucky gave up on the Cesaro chase, zipping back to the other two.

 

Pulling the other cures away from the monster Lucky said, “I have a plan!” 

 

“Alright let’s hear it!” Soleil and Aura crouched down so Cesaro’s arrows wouldn’t hit them.

 

“Soleil, use your magic to burn all the roots away, then Aura before they can reach the ground, use your attack to blow it as far away as possible.” Both of them gave nods of confirmation and rushed forward.

 

“Pretty cure! Soleil Inferno!” The red cure screamed, aiming the flame at the ground.

 

Flying right next to the Shade, Aura shouted, “Pretty cure! Aura Roar!” the blue wind struck the side of the shade launching into the football stadium.

 

“Didn’t those moves used to make them disappear?” the green cure was floating close to the ground, looking kind of exhausted.

 

“Yeah, Lucky what’s going on?” Soleil turned to the other as they ran next to each other.

 

Lucky shot a glance towards Cesaro, who was standing on the goal post, “I’m not sure. But i’m betting he has something to do with it.” Cupping their hands to their face they called out, “Cesaro what is going on with this Shade!”

 

He shot a smug grin before leaping on top of the beasts back, “I imbued this lil’ guy with more despair than normal. Your weak attacks won’t even hurt it.” As the trio got closer they noticed the cracks had grown. The one on his face now reached his eye, and his armed looked like it was about to shatter at any moment.

 

The monster roared, “SHADE!” Several roots flew out of its body. Lashing at the field and tearing up the ground. Some of the roots aimed for the bleacher, leaving them in complete disarray.

 

“Pirou what should we do?!” Lucky yelled in hope the fairy would hear them.

 

The fairy appeared right next to them, “If this Shade is stronger than the others, than you will have to combine your hearts.”

 

All three of them looked at one another and shouted, “Ok!”

 

“Cesaro be prepared to be beaten!” Lucky was the first to the field, standing at the ready with their Heartful pact in their hand as a purple lights sparkled around them.

 

“You don’t scare me, if I recall you are the one that ran away from home!” He laughed at them.

 

Soleil stepped onto the field next to the purple cure. Red flames danced around them, “They’re not alone this time!”

 

“Yeah!” Aura flew next to the other two as green wind swirled around them, “We won’t let you hurt Lucky anymore!”  
  
With an enraged howl, “You think you can beat me! I’ll show you, and I will bring you to my Queen! Shade, attack them.”

 

Aura and Soleil grabbed Lucky’s hands as the all spoke together, “ **Pretty Cure! Tri-Color Healing Light!** ” Three beams of light burst from the Heartful pacts, coming into one golden beam as it struck the Shade. The light purified the heart and made the monster disappear. As the heart flew back into the girl, a golden gem flew in front of the trio. Pirou grabbed the gem and put it inside the chest she always had with her somehow.

 

Cesaro was also hit, His arm breaking into pieces. More of his skin cracked, one large crack touching the corner of his eye, “I’ll get you for this Pretty Cure!” He then disappeared once again.

 

The three friends walked up to the girl, who was still passed out near the greenhouse.

 

Huney shook her shoulder, “Excuse me, hey you need to wake up.

 

The woman opened her eyes and stared in shock at the three friends, “What happened?”  
  
“You could have passed out from dehydration, so here is some water.” With a warm smile DJ passed her a bottle.

 

“Thank you so much, I have to take my leave though.” She shot up, chugged the bottle, and started to run, “Thank you!”

 

Jay started to walk also, “Well guys I am hungry, let’s got to DJ’s place for dinner!” The other two jogged to catch up to their friend. Huney linked their elbows together with a wide smile on their face.

  
  


_ ED theme plays: The Heartful Shuffle _

_ Next Time on Linked Hearts! Pretty Cure! _

 

_ Maybelle: Hey DJ, can I ask you something? _

_ DJ: Sure. _

_ Maybelle: Wanna go on a date this saturday? _

_ DJ: I would love to! _

_ Cesaro: I will finally beat you this time! _

 

_ The blossoms of love! _

_ Cesaro’s last stand! _

_ May your heart shine for a better tomorrow! _


End file.
